绎夏同人
by Linxg
Summary: 绎夏
1. 第一章酒后真言（8）

"唔……不要在……不要在桌子上。"

今夏只觉得自己下身的湿意更甚，随着他的顶弄就快要湿的沁出水来。她害羞的想要往后躲避却只碰到了坚硬的桌面，这才想起来两人还在那桌子上，顿时小脸更是羞红，两只小手揪着身上压着的陆绎想要将他推开。

腾出的两只小手倒是给了陆绎空挡，只见他一手揉着那对柔软的丰盈，一手顺着裤缝探了下去直接摸到了她早就濡湿的私密。

"不……不要，陆绎……你唔！"

突然伸进去的手指堵住了今夏抗拒的动作，仅仅几下开拓的动作就让早已熟知房中事的今夏彻底软了身子，迷了神智。

她睁着朦胧的双眼看着眼前忍得额角都爆出青筋的男人，看着那额头细密的汗珠和那双浸满了欲望的眸子，突然就心软了下来，迎着他的动作主动摆起了腰。

"真是会勾人！"

今夏的动作无疑打断了陆绎理智上蹦着的最后一道弦，他撤了手指，连外袍都来不及脱，将今夏的裤子褪至膝盖处，掏了自己的硬热出来便直捣黄龙。

私密内的紧致和温热的一汪泉水毫无意外的将他细细包裹，陆绎低叹一声，直接抓了她的腰便开始上下的动作，带着身下不断迎合着自己的人儿在这客栈的小小木桌上来回挪动。

内里被炙热硬物填满的舒畅直惹的今夏拥住了陆绎的阔背，嘴唇贴到了他早就被自己扒拉开外袍露出来的脖子，不由自主的像只讨食的猫儿一般吮吻着，留下一道道红痕。

陆绎则感受着她予给予求的难得顺从，竟是一时之间得意忘了形，完全忘了还候在门外的岑福，肆意的顶弄着。

而今夏早就被他带的不知今夕是何年，随着他不断增快的频率，晃着身子张着小嘴不断的吐出轻吟。

直到陆绎终是被她绞得缴械投了降，今夏便在一阵热液的冲刷和激烈的愉悦中绷紧了脚趾，晕了过去。

一直等在门口的可怜岑福，只得低着头，挂着鼻间不知何时流出的鼻血，一张黑脸竟是能瞧出几分暗红来。

…………

房内的呢喃软语终是在陆绎一声低吼后平息，岑福用衣袖擦了擦仍旧不断冒出的鼻血，抓着手中方才岑参飞鸽传书而来的信件，呆若木鸡的站在屋外，心里却是不住想着……自己这么大的火气，怕是也要抓紧时间讨一房媳妇了，要不然照大公子和夫人这个架势，自己怕是要流血过多英年早逝。

又叫了店小二搬进来桶热水，亲子伺候自家"忙累"了的夫人沐浴，替她换了新的亵衣抱到床上，又捻好了被角，陆绎这才整了整自己方才被某只小馋猫扯的凌乱的衣服，清了清嗓子一脸严肃的出了门。

"岑寿可有消息了？"

他目不斜视的看着前方，语气里是难以察觉的心虚。

"岑寿方才飞鸽传书一封，请大公子过目。"

岑福一听忙将手中都抓皱了的信件双手递了过去，视线触及陆绎时又尴尬的弹开。

"大……大公子……"

陆绎展开了信件正在细细看着，问及了岑福迟疑的语气。

"怎么？"

"大公子您的脖子……"岑福抬头望了眼陆绎像是在确认，赶忙复又低下了头，"您的脖子上有东西，要不换件高领的衣服遮一下？"

方才听到他的语气还觉得莫名其妙，这下陆绎拿着信的手一抖，深深看了门口低着头一副我什么都没看到样子的岑福，转身又回了屋内。

这小家伙还真会给自己添麻烦。

屋内的铜镜前，陆绎摸着自己方才被某人性急之下吮咬出来的痕迹，微笑着脱了外袍，换了另一件衣领稍高的。

…………

岑参的信件并无重大发现，只说他想了个法子混进了刘府，发觉刘府上下似乎在准备什么，各个下人都忙碌的狠，因此他才能以小工的身份聘了进去。

陆绎将信件看完后点燃扔进了火盆里，这才提着方才岑福准备好的食盒走进了里间。

床上的人儿仍旧合着眼皮，呼吸匀称，睡得安稳。他放下食盒将里面备好的吃食摆在了桌子上，自己斟了杯茶就这么坐在桌前瞅着她的睡颜。

果然，没一会的功夫，美食那谗人的香味就勾得某只小馋猫吸了吸鼻子，睁开了眼睛。

"大人，这是什么时辰了？"

今夏揉了揉眼睛做了起来，一扭头就看到了坐在桌前的陆绎和那一桌的美食。

八宝鸭、金丝卷还有翡翠虾仁！都是她最爱的菜色！

"戌时了，快漱漱口起来吃饭罢。"陆绎挑了挑眉，放下了手中的茶杯。

"嘿嘿，还是大人心疼我，知道我肯定饿了。"今夏笑着露出小酒窝，穿了鞋袜麻利的来到桌前，拿起筷子就衔了一块儿裹了菠菜泥的虾仁入口。回甘微甜，吃得她眼前一亮。

"大人，这么多菜要不少银子吧？"

她一边吃一边瞅着并未动筷的陆绎，心想难道他已经提前吃过了？

自从她嫁到陆家，伙食水平是直线提升，原本她那每月一两全部充公的月俸搞的自己只能顿顿蹭六扇门里的伙食，过得是苦不堪言，现在则是有了陆家的厨娘伺候着，顿顿都能吃到哪怕不是山珍海味，倒也都是可口的家常小菜。

陆绎知道她的小算盘，瞪了她一眼说道："又不要你的银子，快点吃。"

今夏又塞了一筷子八宝鸭到嘴里，一边嚼一边问到："大人也吃啊，可曾是提前吃过了？"

"某人方才亲自在这张桌子上伺候我用的餐，难道你忘了？"

"方才？！"今夏懵了片刻，随即才察觉到他话中的深意，一张小脸又要转红，赶紧衔了一块金丝卷塞到陆绎嘴里，"大人还是快点吃吧，小的这就伺候您用餐。"

一顿饭倒是在两人的你来我往间下去了大半，今夏揉着撑到的肚子喝着茶水消食。

"我们就这么干等着岑寿传来消息？"

陆绎瞧着她的样子，开口道。

"岑寿只是其一，你也知道我舅舅在杭州也稍有几分薄面，他联系了一位曾经在刘府担职的浣衣娘，明天我们就去瞧瞧。"

"又是那淳于老爷？"听及他的话，今夏皱了一张包子脸，她可不敢忘了当初自己在淳于府和那敏小姐之间的爱恨情仇，"那感情好，只要是不让我再去那淳于府里，去哪里都行。"


	2. 斯德哥尔摩情人

（接39集俩人在二当家的屋子里的剧情ooc）

隐蔽的村屋里，几个倭人装扮的人正手执牌九赌着钱，忽而以为身着蓝衣手持长刀的男人冲了进来，当面便踹了门口的倭人一个趔趄，滚到了地上。众人均是一惊，扔了手中的银子拔出长刀警惕地看着来人，就连内堂的二当家董齐盛也从了出来，来势汹汹的朝那人吼道："谁在我地盘闹事？"

蓝衣男人并未回话，只是仍旧手持长刀，一双眸子一错不错地盯着走出来的二当家。

话音方落，一身墨绿色绣了九仙鹤文官服，手拿铁扇的俊朗男人便在手下的簇拥下徐徐踏了进来。

董齐盛一瞧，心里顿时一跳，赶忙收了脸上的质疑，堆起笑来朝着那俊朗男人双手抱拳恭恭敬敬的行了个礼。

"原来是小阁老。"礼刚行完，回身瞥见了周围手持利刃的手下，赶紧挥手，"把刀都放下！"

他这是怎么都没想到，今天竟能亲迎小阁老的到来。

严世蕃摇着手中的铁扇，似笑非笑的看着面前变脸比翻书还快的董齐盛，又瞅了瞅这满桌子的牌九银两，并未开口说什么。

"什么事儿让您大驾光临，您支会一声，我过去，怎得好让您亲自跑一趟呢？"

董齐盛看着严世蕃的脸色，虽然还是摆着恭敬的姿态，脸上堆着笑，额头却已冒出来不少的白毛汗，生怕自己那点纰漏了，得罪了眼前的这尊大佛。

"人呢？"

见董齐盛还在这儿和自己打着客套话，严世蕃也是没了耐心，终是开口。

董齐盛一听，内心疑惑道："小阁老，要什么人？"

将手中的扇子一收，楮到桌子上，严世蕃的脸上也挂上了不耐烦。

"神医林菱。"

"林菱？"

董齐盛这下更是一头雾水的样子，直到身旁的蓝衣男人也就是严风见他这般推诿，又撇了撇自家主子不渝的神色，剑眉一竖恶狠狠道："少装傻，把人交出来。"

看着这主仆二人的样子，董齐盛脸上的笑尴尬的收了起来，这才正面开口："原来小阁老也在找这个人，早说呀，我直接给您送过去。"

并未搭理这严风和董齐盛二人之间的剑拔弩张，严世蕃玩着手中的扇子，看似百无聊赖，深知他脾性的人却早已知道，这副样子便是严大人要变脸的时候了。

而这董齐盛眼珠子一转，竟然又邀功似的说到："当初翟姑娘只是跟我说，大当家的要抓这个人为他所用，嘿嘿……没想到……小阁老也要这个人。既然是您需要，那当然是把人交给您了。"

说罢朝着身边的手下摆了摆手："去去去，快去把林大夫请出来。"

手下领了命，急匆匆地到了内堂，关押林菱的地方去提人。而这边严世蕃则眼睛微眯，饶有趣味的开口："方才你说，翟姑娘？"

"对啊，翟兰叶，翟姑娘。"

董齐盛只当自己在严世蕃面前做了一番人情，直言不讳。

严世蕃听了若有所依，却并未说什么。只有一旁站的严风，心里默默地替翟姑娘鞠了把泪。她方才才见过大人，竟然对发现林菱的事情隐而不报，只怕以大人对林菱的态度，这翟姑娘自己是再见不到了。

正思索着，下人压了被人捆着手的林菱走了过来。

见到自己心心念念了整整十三年人儿的严世蕃再也无了思索别人事情的心思，只将自己的目光尽数投到了她的身上。

依旧是一身飘然出尘的白衣，黑发如瀑布般倾泻，那眉那眼都是如此的精致绝色，当然最吸引他的那是那双仅仅六寸六，踩在布鞋里小脚。

自然，林菱一进屋便也瞅见了严世蕃，她瞪大了自己那双眸子，满眼的不敢置信和怨恨甚至还有一丝没由来的恐惧。

"严世蕃。"

听见美人儿叫自己的名字，严世蕃的的心情更好了，嘴角噙着抹笑，扔了手中的扇子，踱步走到了她的面前。

"这么多年过去了，你还记得我啊。"

俊朗男子的一只眼装的是义眼，却仍然不妨碍周围的人从他的那双狭长的眸子里看出其中溢满的喜悦和激动。

董齐盛见了，知道自己这次做对了选择，赶紧见好就收，屏退了手下，顿时之间，外室静的就如同只剩下了严世蕃和林菱二人。

见着步步朝自己靠近的严世蕃，林菱下意识的朝后退了一步，却又想起自己不能对他这种贼人示弱，止了脚步，身子挺得直直的，狠狠瞪着眼前的男人，恨不得啖其血啃其肉。

"严世蕃，你化成灰，我也不会忘了你。"

她本以为自己这番作为定会惹怒面前这个喜怒无常的禽兽，谁知他确实不是常人所能猜透心思的。一句满含仇恨和耻辱的话竟惹得他热泪盈眶，伸手抱住了她的身子。

"来……抱抱。"

暮地被人拦进怀里，林菱眼神还未从凶狠中变过来，整个人便呆楞了。她当年仅仅拿簪子刺了他的眼睛，怎得这人的脑子也坏了？自己可是要杀了他报血海深仇，怎得在他眼里竟然像是故人重逢？

不顾很快，男人箍在自己身子上的力道愈来愈重，她很快就清醒了过来，死命推着他的怀抱，只是无奈双手被绑住，她的动作无异于小猫挠痒痒。

"你干什么！你放开我！放开我！"

林菱拼了命的挣扎，却只换来严世蕃一手揽着她的腰一手抱着她的头，嗅着她颈间让他午夜梦回的药香，一脸的陶醉，低声叹道。

"不，好不容易才找到你，我是不会轻易放手的。"

听了他这番话，林菱只觉得自己心头一抖，却又很快被脑海中的血海深仇取代，复又狠狠挣扎着。

许是怕伤了怀中人，也许是真的太久未见，严世蕃很快便放开了她，只不过两人之间的距离仍旧很近，还伸了手抚上了她的脸颊。

"来，让我看看……"

他的眼睛一寸寸的细细的品着眼前人的容颜，越看嘴角的笑越深。

"这么多年过去了，依旧还是如此的年轻美艳，跟我记忆中的，是一个模样。"

带着他体温的大掌一寸寸缓缓抚过她的眉、眼、唇，激得林菱厌恶的扭头。

"不要碰我！"

就连视线也错开了，似是真的连看他一眼都觉得恶心。

严世蕃见了，竟然一脸的委屈，像是个犯了错被父母惩罚却又不知错在何处的孩子。

"你知道，我有多想你吗？"

这十三年来，每每午夜梦回想的便都是你，哪怕美人在怀，心里想的也都是你，只有抱着女人想着你的模样，自己才能安然入睡。

严世蕃扳正了林菱的身子，让她朝着自己，只可惜她仍旧顽固的扭着头，不愿意去看他。

"你知道吗？每次我一照镜子，看到这只被你刺瞎了的眼，我就会想你一次，想着把你接回来，好好的疼你。"他抱着林菱的头，将自己的脸贴到她粉嫩的肌肤上，似是在享受与她肌肤相亲时带来的快感。

林菱认命地由着严世蕃说着，闭上了眼睛不去瞧他，双手却在快速的蹭着绳结，想要将双手挣脱开来。

这种杀了夏家和她林家的贼人，他说的话怎能是真？！不过是因为自己是他多年来求而不得的女人，才分得他半分留恋罢了。

"我也每天在想你，想着怎么杀死你为我们林家报仇雪恨！"想到自己惨死的姐姐还有那未见面的侄女，林菱只觉得眼角湿润，咬牙切齿"我真后悔我当年失手，那个簪子，我应该插在你的心上。"

看着怀里的人眼中浓浓的怨恨，严世蕃突然有些慌了。

"这么恨我？"

林菱直勾勾看着眼前的人，满面的愤恨道："有种你就杀死我，否则，我一定会让你死无全尸！"

严世蕃细细端详着面前人儿的脸色，心头突然觉得这样的她更惹人怜爱了，看得他都有些动容，喉头滚动，缓缓吐出一句："我才不舍得杀你呢，我一定要让你，心甘情愿的留在我身边。"

他的话像是巨石狠狠砸在林菱的心头上，惹得她大吼："你休想！"

"是么？"严世蕃轻笑，"我知道你在找一个人，我知道她在哪。"

满意的看到林菱迟疑了，眸子中的厌恶和愤怒转为了迷茫和猜疑，而那滴泪也终于划过了脸颊，看得严世蕃恨不得立刻伸舌去品品，是不是她的泪也是甜的。

"你说什么？"

林菱不敢相信眼前人的话，自己的姐姐和全家之死都是拜眼前的人和他爹所赐，怎得他会这般好心帮自己找人？

"你姐姐的女儿。"

终是没忍住，严世蕃抬手抹去了她眼角的泪痕，却是印证了林菱的心中所想。

"你怎么知道？她现在在哪？"

林菱绝望的反驳着，反驳着眼前人的话不过是困住自己的又一个把戏。只可惜……当年的事情是他爹一手策划，若是真的有人逃了出来，恐怕最先察觉的也会是他严世蕃。

"别着急，只要你答应从了我，我就带你去见她。"

严世蕃语气温柔，在她耳畔低声说道，似乎是在和自己的妻子亲昵的耳语。

语罢，不管林菱还没消化完他方才所说的话，直接大手一挥，将人拦腰抱起，快步行至门外等候多时的马车上。

"严世蕃你不要脸！"

再度觉察时人已经被带到了马车上，快速驶向了他在杭州城的府邸。

一路上林菱神色紧张的谩骂着，可是严世蕃非但不恼，反而越来越开心，就好像林菱马上就要成为自己的人了一般。甚至还控制不住捏着她的下巴狠狠的亲了几口解了解瘾。

下车时依旧是严世蕃抱着她下的，翟兰叶听到了风风火火的马车声出来查看，却正巧撞见了严世蕃一脸喜气洋洋仿若做了新郎官一般的表情，小心翼翼的捧着怀里不断挣扎的林菱，快步走到了自己的房间。

不知是不是错觉，翟兰叶只觉得严世蕃路过自己时撇了自己一眼，那眼神仿佛在看一个将死之人。

……

被严世蕃派了侍卫重新用红绳将四肢绑在床柱上时，林菱知道这次自己逃不掉了，严世蕃不会吃同一种亏，这一次自己可能真的在劫难逃。

屋内仍旧是严世蕃的风格，地上铺满了兔毛和狐狸毛的地毯，就算让人赤脚走在上面也不觉得冰凉。床也很大，似乎是应了严世蕃的恶趣味，正对着床的位置还摆了一大扇铜镜。

严世蕃让所有人都下去了。林菱徒劳地挣着手上的红绳，惊恐地看着不远处的男人似乎正在欣赏此刻自己被他绑在床上无力挣扎的样子。

"你知道的，我十三年前便早就想这么做了。"

严世蕃一边解着自己身上的外袍，一边缓缓走近被绑在床上，双眸红的像只小兔子似的林菱。

对，她却是也是自己的小白兔。

这么想着，严世蕃终是坐到了床边，一手探入她的里衣，大掌肆意的揉搓着想象中便很柔软的两只饱满胸脯。

不一样，果然不一样！

严世蕃的眼神一亮，这只小白兔的身子果然比自己用过的女人都要软，仅仅只是一个地方就让自己心驰神往，更不用提……那双玉足。

这般想着，他的视线渐渐往下，终是看见了那双脱了鞋袜被红绳绑着，因为挣扎脚趾都蜷曲起来的脚。

标标准准的六寸六，十个脚趾生的整齐，就连上面的指甲也是粉嫩的，如同一粒粒泛着光泽的珍珠。

严世蕃只觉得自己全身的血液直朝下身游走，大掌抚上了她的一只脚，正正重重的将薄唇印到了脚背上。

"这人美，脚更美。"

十三年前那屈辱的一幕果然重现了。

林菱的泪水止不住的往外淌，可是她死死咬着唇并不出声，只是在不停的挣扎着。

不过有红绳绑着，这一次她定然是逃不脱。

隔着泪水，林菱看着严世蕃脸上的神色愈来愈张狂，眸中的欲望也愈来愈深，他竟不满足于双手和嘴唇对自己脚的碰触，竟然直接接了裤子，掏出了早就硬的流水的肿物，涨紫的顶端蹭着她敏感的脚心。

"啊……果然很舒服……只可惜不能解了你脚上的绳子，要不然两只脚一起服侍我，定然更快乐。"

"严世蕃，你这个变态！"

林菱看到他肿大的物件，和蹭到自己脚心上濡湿灼热的触觉，恶心的闭上了眼睛，没想到他竟然是这种变态！身边千千万万的美女，怎得就不肯放过自己一人？！

"我是变态，不过也仅对你一人。"

终于放过了那双莹白的小脚，严世蕃起身捏着她的下巴，温柔谴倦的含住她叫嚣着的小嘴儿，大舌顶了进去，肆意横扫。

因着怕她反抗太过激烈咬着自己，严世蕃捏着林菱下巴的力道不轻，却也是被她用牙齿磕破了嘴唇，甜腥的血液在二人的彼此唇舌交缠中氤氲开来，激得严世蕃狼性更甚，却是让林菱更是绝望而恐惧。

她这一次真真意识到了她和他地位的悬殊性，自己只是个家道被灭无依无靠的女人，而他却是这大明朝手可遮天的严嵩的独子，大名鼎鼎的工部右侍郎！

就算她当年能够真的趁他不察刺了他的一只眼睛又怎样？到头来还不是被他捉了回来，肆意玩弄侮辱。只可惜了姐姐的流落在外的孩子，自己怕是再也见不到了。

吻依旧激烈，严世蕃的动作也越来越大胆起来，他撕了林菱身上的衣服，一只手捏着她的胸脯，一只手伸到了她的下面，虽然因为她没有半分情欲而干涩无比，却仍是因为他深谙房中之术，仅仅几个动作间便让那里潮湿滋润了起来。

"严世蕃……唔！你这等侮辱我……唔！我定会……！"

他的动作让林菱只感到一种恐慌的快乐，着身子仿佛不是她自己的了，已经牢牢被严世蕃这个贼人玩捏在了股掌之中。

带着体温的手指又粗又长，破入那蜜洞时仍旧带来了不少的痛楚。

但是林菱不怕痛，这种痛还能让她保持半分清醒，记得身上的人怎么的侮辱轻薄她，她怕的是那种陌生的愉悦，似乎真的让她的身子脱离了自己的掌控。

严世蕃大概是在林菱身上倾尽了自己所剩无几的温柔，耐心用三指开拓了，这才撤了手指，握着自己的物件蹭了蹭她的蜜液，顶了进去。

腰一沉，顶端狠心顶破了那层薄薄的膜，鲜血顿时溢了出来。

"啊！！"

林菱只觉得自己心里又痛又空荡荡的，激得她忘记了挣扎，静静地流着泪扭头望着铜镜里，严世蕃红着眼睛疯狂的在自己的身子上掠夺。

这身子，也确实不是自己的了。

起初的疼痛褪去，陌生的快乐接踵而来。

林菱麻木的哼叫着，看着严世蕃激动的时不时探出头来胡乱的在自己的脸上唇上一阵亲吻。

终于，几刻钟之后，在严世蕃的低吼中，这一切终于停了下来。

林菱被撞得麻木的身子一个抽搐，翻涌而来的巨大的屈辱和绝望终是将她拍晕了过去。

也许，梦里对她来说，才是最好的地方。

严世蕃喘着粗气汗津津的趴在林菱的身子上，看着她满身自己留下的红痕和浊液，看着她哭花了的脸，小心翼翼又心满意足的吻了吻她的唇，就着相连的姿势抱着她，嘴角噙着甜美的笑容进入了梦乡。


	3. 酒后真言（15）

清甜的酒液顺着二人胶着的双唇彼此交融着，今夏只觉得这杯酒比往常的果子酒还要好喝，带了份让她熟悉的男子的温度和体香。

很快一口酒液就没了，今夏蠕动着双唇还想讨酒喝，却被他寻了空袭，舌长驱直入，探到了她的口内，肆意横扫。

隐忍多时的热情霎时间迸发，陆绎死死夺着身下之人的唇舌，只觉得她小嘴儿里的酒香熏的他也醉了，双眸渐渐发红。

将人儿抱起抛到了不远处的床榻上，还不等她惊呼出声，陆绎一低头复又吻住她的小嘴儿，大手扯开了方才自己刚为她系好的衣服。

红着脸讨着饶的人儿陷在了大红的喜被里，身上的男人身形矫健，竟是能轻轻松的便将她整个人用身子压住。

一回生二回熟。这件嫁衣陆绎早就闭着眼都能轻巧解开。

很快，今夏便被他扒得干干净净，莹白的雪肤因为醉酒泛着诱人的粉红，两只浑圆的酥胸在大红的肚兜下似露非露，两条修长笔直的白腿正因为情欲的侵扰下意识的磨蹭着身下的床单。

尽管脑子糊涂，今夏的身体并不糊涂，她还能感觉到在自己身上肆虐的男人是陆绎……是比银子还重要的陆绎……是自己这一生唯一的夫君。索性酒精麻痹了她的思考，就这么顺应着身体的本能将自己的双腿环到了他的腰间，用那早已泛着水光的花穴儿轻蹭着陆绎早就肿疼的下体。

"好哥哥……这火是你惹的，你便负责……负责浇了它罢。"

一边蹭今夏还一边嘤咛着低语，小手软软的到处乱摸，略过他的胸膛，又摸到他整齐排列的腹肌，还不小心碰触到了他下身裤子里早就顶的老高的物件，无疑给陆绎又添了把柴，烧的他双眸赤红。

"好，哥哥今儿一定好好疼你。"

他一手使力竟撕了今夏身上肚兜儿的带子，两只雪白的柔荑蹦了出来，随即落到了他带着薄茧的大掌中狠狠地揉捏。

"唔……轻点儿，顶顶我下面。"

今夏醉了酒如今倒是啥样子的荤话都会说了，一边双腿夹了陆绎的腰摆着自己的身子，一边享受着他揉捏自己胸脯，搓弄自己早就挺立的乳尖时带来的欢愉。

"啧……真真是个小妖精。"

陆绎被她蹭得差点泻出来，手上的动作一滞，随即恶狠狠道。

掏了自己早就将亵裤顶的老高的粗大，此时的硕物上已然盘着根根青筋，顶端的伞头胀的紫红，也马眼大张，吐着清水。

他誊了一只手出来探入了她下身那像是发了水般的蜜洞，知道她的身子已经为自己准备好了，就着高翘的阳物，就这么贯穿了她的身子。

"啊……好哥哥你慢些！！"

突如其来被填满的饱涨感激得今夏身子巨震，脚趾尖儿都绷直了。她大喘着气儿适应着他的硕大，等到那处重新泌了水液出来将巨物密密包裹，这才软了身子重新摆起了腰。

陆绎享受着自家娘子每每醉酒之后便变得无比主动的样子，吻了吻她方才激出的泪珠，一边啃上了她早就红肿的乳尖儿，一边迅速抽插起来。

粗壮炙热的阳具破开她内里的层层软肉，顶端直指那处让她神魂颠倒的突起，使了坏心思的打着圈儿磨蹭着。

"啊，别……要丢了！"

被他龟头一磨，今夏身子一僵，只觉得一股愉悦扑面而来直冲脑门，小手死死的抓着陆绎的宽背。果然再也忍不住，那处儿也咬紧了他的阳具，整个穴儿里汁水四溅，而后整个人像是只脱了水的鱼儿，只能满脸潮红的软在他的怀里，小口小口的喘着气儿，感受着那波浪潮渐渐退去。

此时，陆绎也没放过她，感受着温热的水液一波波扑在自己正在甬道里横冲直撞的粗大上，陆绎额角的青筋都突显出来，就着敏感万分的身子，加快了顶弄的频率，直接在她凸起处，马眼儿一松，射了出来。

滚烫的精水激得今夏又来了感觉，绵软无力的小腿竟是又缠上了陆大人的腰，红唇也送了过来。

……

宝琢珊瑚山样瘦。

缓髻轻拢，一朵云生袖。

昨夜佳人初命偶。

论情旋旋移相就。

几叠鸳衾红浪皱。

暗觉金钗，磔磔声相扣。

一自楚台人梦后。

凄凉暮雨沾裀绣。

——《蝶恋花·咏枕儿》


	4. 美人心计

湿润的大舌此时已经撬开了今夏的小口，舔食着上颚让她的眼前闪过一刹那的空白。

她舒服的也微微眯起眼睛，仰头望着床铺上的床幔，满脑子的这个男人的技术怎么该死的这么熟练？

二人的衣物随着床幔被陆绎伸手拽开，散落在厢房地面各处，今夏的身子顺着他的动作紧紧贴在他微微汗湿却肌肉饱满紧绷的身体上，被他身上火热的温度烫得打了一个哆嗦。

身上的人儿似乎解够了馋，不再执拗于她的红唇深处，换了处地方，来回吮吻着她优美的脖颈儿，留下一道道红痕。

一双大手不甘寂寞的顺着她的锁骨窝，来到腰窝再到那不可言说的密处，蜷曲手指，在她身子陡然绷紧的瞬间，将自己送了进去。

"嗯……"

二人终于严丝合缝的紧密结合，一直沉着动作的陆绎缓缓吐出一口浊气，忍着胀痛的某处，等待她那没顶的愉悦渐渐淡去。

"唔……"

今夏羞红了一双眼睛，带着嗔怪的摆了腰催促着身上人的动作。

像是得了应允，陆绎动作了起来，摆着腰，撞得床铺上得木架子吱吱呦呦呦得响了许久。仍旧盖不过身下那可人儿口中带着哭腔的娇吟和两躯相撞的水液崩溅，在红肿口儿打出的一圈绵密的白沫。

终于，像是一直漂泊在海上多年未曾靠岸的船终于遇到了良港，那船不畏被汹涌的浪涛拍打得上下颠簸，哆哆嗦嗦打着颤儿的船身劈开层层巨浪，奋勇前进，在终于靠岸的巨大喜悦中，收起风帆，放下船锚，盛着一船舱被打湿的雨水，心满意足的上岸还乡。

"又是下药，又是装作潇湘阁的红豆姑娘，今夏，你还能给我带来多大的惊喜？"

临睡前，陆绎搂着怀里早就累坏了昏睡过去的人儿，温柔又餍足的在她的额头留下一吻。

这个美人心计，使得绝妙


	5. 漩涡

二人身上的衣服随着狂烈热情的亲吻滑落到地上，今夏脚上的高跟鞋被他一手托着一条长腿顺着腿根暧昧滑下然后脱去扔在上。莹白色的脚趾因为男人强健身躯的压迫，不断的绷紧，暴起青筋，露出一排珍珠一般圆润粉嫩的指甲。

他将她笔直修长的腿架于自己腰间，终于舍得放过了那已经被自己吮吸红肿的唇，垂着头去亲吻她早已因为愉悦而变得粉红的脚背，顺着她可爱的脚趾，一根根数着她的脚趾头。

过于臣服的动作落在今夏的眼里，她双眼朦胧的看着身上的自己疯了一般想要得到的男人，看着他皱着眉头，忍着汹涌而出的欲望，细碎的亲吻顺着脚背到绷直的小腿、还留有暧昧红痕的腿根，再到她平坦的小腹、胸脯间随着呼吸起伏的山丘，随及裹住上面两颗早已挺立的红梅，换得牙齿的轻柔噬咬。

男人果然就是自己的毒药，只尝过一次便已经上了瘾，再也戒不掉。

承受不住的愉悦顺着他炙热唇瓣轻吻过的肌肤冲入她的脑门，今夏双手死死掐住他宽阔又肌理分明的后背，在上面重新留下道道激情过后的佐证。

身上的男人像是得了其中趣味，松开了已经被舔舐的红肿的一边，舔吻着去寻了另外一边的肉粒，叼在嘴里恶意的伸舌来回顶弄。

像是一朵等待多年含苞待放的玫瑰，终于在心爱人的面前舒展开所有柔嫩的花瓣，毫不吝啬的露出最深处嫩黄花蕊，由着他肆意采摘，品尝甚至是摧毁。

花儿再美也最是娇贵，经不住他如此狂风骤雨般的抬腰肆意顶撞。

"嗯……"

她在一声隐忍到极致的欢愉中攀上顶峰，感受着粘稠热液迸进甬道深处的温暖和满足。

这朵带刺的红玫瑰终于在风雨中凋零，陆绎的大手扣着她的小手伸至床边，在人生的极乐中看着身下人红着脸，闭着眼眸，眼皮因为自己的动作剧烈的抖动，口中若有似无的嘀咕着。

"不要、不要了。"

他将自己事后汗湿倦乏的身子抽了出来，凑到了她的耳边，终于是听清了她说的话。

一双方才还满是沉沦欲望和迷朦的狭长眼眸此刻分外清明。

陆绎低头眼神复杂的看着身下因为接连承受过自己两次而昏睡过去的人儿，抿着唇还是为她盖上好了被子。自己则是带着满身暧昧的痕迹，就着赤/裸的身子，捞了自己散落在地上的睡袍，走向了屋子里的浴室。

"咔哒咔哒。"

空气中还氤氲着暧昧的味道，碰撞球不知疲倦的来回摆动着。


	6. 我觊觎你的精神体5

（9）

得了向导素的支持，陆绎的动作更加的大胆狂放了起来。

他干脆一把也撕去了今夏身上早就没有什么遮蔽作用的单薄睡裙，看着她胸前被胸衣束缚下两个饱满，还挤着乳沟的椒乳。因为之前自己粗鲁的揉捏动作有半边摇摇欲坠的露在外面，雪白的乳肉上是淡粉色的红梅，颤颤巍巍的被胸衣托着，好不可怜。

"今夏，今夏……"

来势汹汹的欲望终于突破了陆绎的防线，他一手一只握住了今夏的丰盈，不断的揉搓着，还坏心思的分出拇指和食指恶意的搓弄着两个早就变硬挺立的小豆子。

"唔……不要，陆先生……"

陆绎的皮带扣之前被他自己粗鲁的解开了，腰带松松垮垮的垂在他的下半身，随着他不断顶撞自己动作发出咔哒咔哒的金属碰撞声。

太羞耻了。

今夏抬手捂着自己的脸，咬着下唇，满脸通红。

她从来不知道与一位哨兵结合会是这么刺激又舒服的事情。

二人的精神力触手早就难耐的在半空中难舍难分的纠缠，互相渴求着彼此的更深层次进入。她只是仅剩的羞耻心在作祟，不希望自己和陆绎的第一次就这么在餐桌上，两人身上的衣服甚至都还没脱完全的情况下，潦草了事。

"叫我什么？"

陆绎似乎很不满于今夏见外的称谓，下身挺立的粗热隔着裤子狠狠一撞，在她身后的大手终于解开了她胸衣的暗扣，释放出了她早就被揉得发红的乳房。

"陆……"

今夏像是一只被情欲浪潮打得左摇右晃的小船，拼命的在陆绎带给自己的欲海暴风中保持着最后的神志。

可是已经被完全引出汹涌兽欲的陆绎自然不会让她如愿以偿，将自己勾得出了结合热的小家伙怎么能够还如此的害羞腼腆的躲在自己的怀里？他要让她因为自己而疯狂！

他松开了一边的酥胸，低头含住那个被冷漠的小可怜上面挺立的红豆，得了空的大手干脆的解开了自己的裤子拉链，掏出了里面早就将自己内裤边缘都晕湿的火热硕物，抬手草草的套弄了几下那个青筋毕露，涨的紫黑的大家伙，便将已经吐出清液硕大龟头抵到了今夏早就湿的一塌糊涂的蜜穴花瓣上，戳着周围两瓣肥美的蚌肉，激得小家伙尖叫一声，整个人身体骤然绷紧。

"陆……啊……不要……那里……"

今夏尖叫着，既有即将被贯穿的期待又有恐惧。

"叫我老公。"

陆绎放过那已经被自己咬的红肿的小豆子，沿着她的胸脯、锁骨、脖子吮吻直到耳畔，恶劣的将她圆润的耳珠用舌头卷进自己的嘴里，来回的舔弄。

他的声音沙哑、低沉又充满磁性，伴随着他下半身贴在今夏穴口处不断蹭弄的动作，炙热的呼吸带着浓浓的情欲和精神上压制性的渴求，终于让今夏的理智全部崩断，彻底沉沦于身体与精神上的本能。

"老公……啊……你进来……"

结合热期间的向导极度的敏感又脆弱，她们的生殖腔都会自动为自己的哨兵敞开，不断的流出蜜水儿来，勾引着自己的爱人操着利刃不断的进攻，碰撞。

今夏也是如此，她用自己的双腿夹着陆绎的腰，贴着他滚烫结实的肌肤，不断的把自己的下半身朝着陆绎的身下磨蹭着。

得了命令的哨兵自然是乐得其所，低吼一声握着自己不断挺翘的硕物，朝着今夏不断流出水儿来的蜜穴深处直捣黄龙。

陆绎毕竟是个新手，不懂得什么叫做循序渐进，饶是结合期已经将自己身子变得松软多汁的今夏也有些承受不住他突如其来的粗大，皱着眉头溢出了几丝痛苦的呻吟。

然后那呻吟声便被陆绎尽数吞没进了口中，只剩下了带着鼻音的呜呜哼唧声和肉体碰撞，快速抽插之下的水液"噗嗤噗嗤"声。

陆绎不愧是能力最强的黑暗哨兵，连同结合热都轰轰烈烈，强的不似常人。

今夏被他按在桌子上好不容易搞完，又抱坐到了沙发上，在萨索和甜豆儿鸡飞狗跳的打闹声中，今夏硬生生被陆绎按着双腿翻了个身子，整个人软塌塌的坐在了他的身上，粗热的大家伙像是一根烧热的热铁，直挺挺地撞进紧缩甬道的最深处。

饱满的伞状龟头顺着彼此深入的动作将甬道内的嫩肉褶皱生生撑平，甚至是顶上了生殖腔那紧窄的入口，一下下带着恶意的戳弄。

"不啊……陆……"

被顶到生殖腔入口的酸疼不同于紧窄甬道被摩擦之后带来的舒爽，那种又疼又让人不舍的奇妙感觉激得今夏终于哭了出来，难耐的咬上了陆绎宽厚的肩膀，留下一排粉红色的牙印。

"是这里么？"

陆绎低喘着粗气收敛了腰上的动作，用自己硕大的头部来回磨蹭着那让自己的小向导不停打着摆子的入口处，一双蒙着情欲的黑眸由上而下深深地凝视着正骑在自己身上不断啜泣的小家伙。

"唔……不要，不要。"

哨兵和向导真正的肉体结合除了需要彼此的结合热，更加重要的就是能否进入向导的生殖腔，将自己的精华射进去。一旦射了进去那这个向导就会被哨兵彻彻底底的打上自己的符号，任何人都不可以再肖想。

聪明如陆绎，他自然早就猜到了今夏会有这么大的反应就是因为自己误打误撞的找对了地方，而且小家伙的结合热早就攀至高潮，原本紧闭的小口在自己不断的戳弄之下也开始缴械投降，放软了姿态，开始沁出了浓稠的蜜汁。

"看着我，今夏，看着我。"

他哑着嗓音在今夏的耳边蛊惑道，

被情欲迷晕了脑袋的小向导十分受用，立刻睁开了还水蒙蒙的一双眼睛，低下头来看着身下叫着自己的陆绎——自己的哨兵大人。

"低下头来，把嘴凑到我的耳边，乖孩子。"

陆绎故技重施，尽管全身的肌肉已经因为忍耐而喷张鼓起，肌肉里的血管也一跳一跳的，彰显着他也早已深陷这场欲望风暴。

"怎么？"

今夏不知道陆绎在这种紧要关头为何突然正经起来，不但放缓了抽插的频率，还变得格外的有了耐心。

她将自己的身子就着两人相连的姿势俯了下去，将自己的耳朵凑到了陆绎淡粉色的薄唇边想要搞清楚他究竟想要干什么。

事实证明，这种时候他想要干的……只会是自己。

"啊！陆绎你这个……啊！！不要！！！"

陆绎借着今夏放松的功夫，腰身向上一抬，直接破开了今夏毫无防备的小口，将自己伞状的大龟头顶进了今夏生殖腔的入口。

正根性器最粗大的部分进去了，剩下的部分自然进的顺畅无阻。

从无人到访过的私密之处被他毫不留情的狠狠侵入，比起突破蜜穴入口还要饱胀的撕裂样疼痛让今夏再也按耐不住，双手死死的掐着陆绎腰间结实的肌肉，绷紧了身体，仰头尖叫了出来。

又热又硬，那大家伙还随着主人的呼吸上上下下的起伏。

如此负距离的亲密接触让今夏既颤栗的想要流泪，又满足的想要低吼。

她被她的丈夫，她的哨兵彻彻底底的占有了……

由灵魂至肉体，从此每一寸肌肤上都会打上他陆绎的烙印。

今夏和陆绎的精神触手还在半空中旖旎的交缠，连同陆绎终于放开了动作大开大合的操弄，搅碎了今夏口中越来越响的呻吟声。

被生殖腔比起甬道更为紧窄湿热，像是万千小口同时紧紧吸住了陆绎的前端，让同样初常人事的陆绎再也按耐不住，腰眼一酸，掐着今夏的柳腰几个深顶，将自己送进了她的最深处。

硕物抖了抖，又粗大了一圈，马眼张开，紧跟着而来的是让彼此灵魂都为之颤抖的愉悦。

源源不断的浓稠热液顺着二人紧密相连的部位迸射进来，今夏摸着自己似乎已经微微鼓起的小腹，恍惚间想着自己好像忘记了什么不得了的事情。

是的，他们忘了戴套。


	7. 我觊觎你的精神体6

一般哨兵和向导的结合热是3-7天，具体的时间根据哨兵的体能多少来计算。

当今夏和陆绎过着没羞没臊，醒来就操的生活整整7天之后，她才觉得自己缓过了劲儿来，不能任由陆先生再这么需索无度下去了，一脚踹开了陆绎。

哦，你问那场舞会？

你能指望着两个每天一睁眼下边就是连着的两个人分出什么心神来去参加拿什么劳什子的舞会？

自然是被陆绎的副官岑福代他发了一个临时通告，通告里详细的说明了他被自己刚刚过门就热情如火的小向导勾出了结合热，然后天雷勾动地火，一顿乱滚，恐怕是没个十天半个月是没法重新出现在公众视野面前了。

为此后来得知此事的今夏立马黑着脸给陆绎的意识海里开了个交响乐队，死亡摇滚重金的那种。震得陆绎好几天之后看见今夏都觉得 自己脑仁疼。

总之，现在是全联邦的人都知道了，我们的陆大元帅和她的小向导完成了彻彻底底的绑定，（不光是精神上，还是肉体上的那种）说不定下一个通告就是他的小向导怀了孕，元帅大人推掉公务，择日陪其去医院做产检。

顿时，联邦国对陆绎怀着春心的少女们（大妈们），芳心死了一大片，全国上下一片嚎啕，连联邦国最大的社交软件围脖都一度沦陷。

今夏是在林菱来给自己授课的时候得知此事的，彼时她还在林菱眼睛快要脱眶的惊愕眼神下，皱着一张包子脸，和她诉苦陆绎那个人肉打桩机完完全全不把自己当个人看待，这几天她就像是一张摊平任搓的煎饼，被他仗着自己的身材优势，翻过来覆过去的折腾。

这件事的起因到底是因为今夏自己身为向导忘记收敛自己身上的信息素，先勾起了陆绎的结合热，而且陆绎人帅活儿好，身材还很有看头，自己和他把这事儿办了也不算是太吃亏。

就是这几天一直沉沦在欲海里，两个人没有一个人想到要做保险措施，实打实的真枪实弹，招招肉搏，她除了腰有点酸，心里最过意不去的还是自己可能中标怀孕这一件事。

毕竟她现在对于陆绎的感情除了喜欢他那张脸，就是向导和哨兵之间高契合度带来的精神上和肉体上的激烈碰撞，若是谈爱情，今夏觉得，不管是自己还是陆绎，肯定都还没有考虑过对对方产生这么深层面的感情。

两个不相爱的人生下的孩子，会给他足够的幸福吗？

想到自己自小在孤儿院里成长的经历，今夏托着自己的下巴，第一次在林菱的课上走了神，只觉得心里有些说不上来的难受。

让我们把时间推回到7天前。

继桌子PLAY、沙发PLAY、浴室PLAY之后，累极了的今夏终于在陆绎数不清多少次攀顶释放的低吼声中彻底软下了身子，结束了这一波短暂的结合热潮。

将压在自己身上、汗津津的男人往旁边推了推，感受着他尚未完全软掉的大家伙顺着自己的被撞到红肿的蜜穴滑了出来，紧随而来的是一股股温热的粘稠液体，顺着今夏的腿间泊泊往外流着。

"陆先生，我们俩这样，真的好吗？"

她的嗓子在刚才几次激烈的运动中早就喊哑了，沙哑的嗓音磨在满脸餍足的陆大元帅的耳膜上，像是一只慵懒的猫。

这一刻，陆绎突然觉得自己明白了为何今夏的精神体会是一只波斯猫，还整天被萨索纠缠不休。

已经彻彻底底完成结合绑定的二人意识海也颇有默契的得到了部分的共享，陆绎可以用自己的精神力感受到今夏脑海中复杂又暗喜的情愫。

顺便也得知了，今夏并不是很想通过这次的结合热怀孕，拥有自己的孩子。

还不清楚自己对今夏感情的陆绎心中升起一股莫大的悲怆和耻辱感，他将这归因于自己刻在骨子里的哨兵基因在作祟，承受不了自己的绑定向导竟然不肯为自己孕育下一代的打击之下。

压下自己脑海中暴戾的想法，陆绎努力将自己的小情绪收敛起来不让新手向导今夏察觉，翻过身来，手臂一伸，将自己身边还在愣神的小家伙搂进了自己的怀里，贴着她也覆着一层薄汗的肌肤。

经过之前的水乳交融，现在陆绎的每一根头发丝里都是今夏身上向导素甜腻的气味，他在几次发泄的过程中也换得了片刻的宁静，能够让他的大脑清醒一些，努力去思考一些关于他们两个人未来的事情。

"和我绑定，不好吗？"

他将下巴放在今夏的发顶，一双勾人的桃花眸里是复杂的情绪。

"也不是不好。"今夏听到他低沉的嗓音之后，有了片刻的犹豫，"其实当我得知我分化成了一个向导的时候，我就知道我从此可能会被向导与哨兵之间的羁绊所干扰，再也做不成平平淡淡生活的普通人。只是我觉得这一切发展的实在太过快了，我一天之内接收到了成为向导和成为陆先生你妻子的信息，现在我们两个人相处了不过短短两个多月又因为我自己的冒冒失失无意间引发了结合热，我总觉得这一切太过不切实际，像是一场梦。"

"我知道我们之间的相处过程有些太过快了，可是这是我们身为哨兵和向导一生终会经历的，不是吗？"

今夏的精神体甜豆儿此刻像是在反应她的内心，蔫蔫的趴在萨索毛茸茸的背上，眯着一双猫眼，神色厌厌。

"陆先生，你是联邦国的元帅，整个联邦国哨兵向导的偶像，我这个连向导素都不知道及时收起来的新手向导，真的不会成为你的累赘么？"

小手有些紧张的勾着陆绎胸前被自己亲吻上许多紫红色草莓的蜜色胸膛，伸出手指来绕着他结实的胸肌轮廓描摹。

今夏只觉得自己身子深处又涌起一股股热流，昭示着又一波结合热的到来。

"不会，你觉醒的第一天就召唤出了自己的精神体，这可是在整个联邦国没有向导能够做到的，只要你肯努力，我相信你一定会变强。"

结合热的到来让今夏的向导素有了些微的变化，察觉到她不对劲儿的陆绎将人搂得紧了些，分出了自己的精神力触须缠绕上今夏的，努力安抚着她因为结合热而敏感多疑的神经。

"我相信命中注定，我们之间的契合度这么高，就注定了你会是我这辈子遇到的最适合的人，独一无二。"

陆绎的话伴随着他轻柔细碎的吻落在今夏的脖子间，在上面纷乱的吻痕中又吮咬出几颗新的。

今夏仰着头红唇微张，双手也配合的环住了陆绎的脖子，顺从的像是一只想要讨主人爱抚的猫，任由他继续得寸进尺的动作。

细碎的亲吻顺着修长的天鹅颈、精巧的锁骨窝、波涛汹涌的双峰再到可爱的圆润肚脐和被自己之前粗鲁动作掐的布满红痕的大腿根。

陆绎一手抬起今夏的一条长腿架在自己的肩上，腰身一挺，将自己的重振旗鼓的粗大送了进去，换得了今夏双手在他宽阔脊背上重新抓出十道浅淡的印子。

温度再度节节攀升，伴随着男人的低吼和女人按捺不住的呻/吟，气氛暧昧到了极点。

也许是因为陆绎那句意外认真温柔的话，亦或许是已经身心彻底绑定之后带来的生理本能，今夏脑海中突然冒出了"也许这一辈子就这么追随在这个男人的身后，与他共担风雨也不错"的想法。

随着男人在自己身上不断开拓，挞伐的激烈动作，慢慢沉到了今夏的心底。


	8. 我觊觎你的精神体10

（18）

浴室里水汽弥漫，诺大浴缸里的少女正将自己因为训练而有些酸疼的身体埋入添加了舒缓精油的温水里。

她心情颇好的哼着歌，用手掬着水面上漂浮的厚厚一层细密的泡沫涂抹在自己的胳膊上。

陆绎去了厨房吩咐女仆机器人准备晚餐，林菱导师带着谢中尉回了公会，毕竟林菱导师也是S级别的向导，先要解开自己这个新手下的精神暗示再简单不过。

她看着胳膊上雪白的，散发着一股子茉莉绿茶香的细密泡沫化过自己的肌肤，又掬了一捧抹在了自己的肩膀上。

不知道女仆机器人从哪里弄来的浴盐和精油，这么特别的香味竟然和自己的向导素不谋而合。

她歪着脑袋傻傻的想着。

白天一整天高强度的训练加上浴室里温暖适宜的温度让她昏昏欲睡，小脑袋开始有些控制不住的上下打着摆子。

奇怪，这浴缸不是恒温的吗？怎么水温变热了？

半睁着一双昏昏欲睡的眼睛，今夏开始感觉身上开始渐渐发热，热的她额头都出了一层薄汗。

晃了晃自己迷迷瞪瞪的脑袋，她想要站起身去调试浴缸旁的温度控制界面，谁知双腿却像是面条一样，软的根本撑不起自己的身体，反而因为浴缸太滑，差一点整个人面朝下跌进水里。

好不容易双手把住浴缸的边缘，一股热流顺着下身那处密洞开始源源不断的涌出，已经被人疼爱过多次的小口开始无师自通的微微张合。

自己身体这种奇怪的变化让今夏想哭又想笑，这么明显的反应她要是再不知道自己是怎么了，那她可能就是个傻子了。

没错，自己刚刚才退去不过一个月的结合热，竟然又来了。

向导性成熟之后到怀孕之前每个月都会经历一次结合热，这也就是为什么塔会尽快的将已经成年的向导配对上合适的哨兵。本以为之前的那一次很可能会中标，再加上最近经历了这么多事情和紧锣密鼓的训教她也忘了自己还有结合热这一说。

看来自己还挺幸运的，99%的中标几率自己竟然躲过了。

今夏苦笑。

幸亏今天陆绎在家，要是在军队，她这副样子哭哭啼啼的给他打电话让他回来处理自己这个烂摊子，估计会让他身边的手下嘲笑半天吧。

虽然有结合热抑制剂可以为突发结合热的向导提供独自扛过结合热的能力，但是自从有了自己得绑定哨兵之后，一想到他在自己最需要他的时候没有出现，心里就止不住的难过。

向导这个该死的属性还真的是烦人，她自己都觉得自从自己分化成了向导，都变得像是个小女人一样多愁善感起来。

身体里涌动的炙热欲/望愈来愈凶猛，烧得今夏双颊坨红，开始不住的小声喘着气，甚至还难耐的摆动着自己的腰，伸了自己的一手下去揪住蜜穴外已经挺立的小豆子来回的搓弄，试图借此稍微缓和一下自己快要崩不住放声大哭找人疼爱的理智。

通讯器被今夏洗澡前脱下放在了浴室外，介于她已经彻底进入结合热整个人身子软的连浴缸都爬不出来，此刻能够将自己哨兵叫过来与自己共赴良宵的唯一方法就只剩下浴室里的报警装置了。

她望了望浴缸边为了防止使用者意外溺水的呼吸感应报警器，深吸一口气，然后屏住了呼吸。

2分钟之后，正在客厅里看着女仆机器人来回忙活着准备晚餐的陆绎听到了来自浴室的报警装置响了起来。

尖锐刺耳的声音让他霎时间绷紧了神经，三步并作两步跑到了二楼浴室，生怕今夏出了意外的一把扯开了被今夏反锁上的房门，破碎的门锁可怜兮兮的滚落到地上，被他无情的用脚踹开。

"唔……"

陆绎一进门面对的就是一室迷茫的水蒸气和今夏身上浓烈的向导素气味。他被这股甜腻的味道呛的愣了一下，一双眼顿时熏的通红，但是他还是不敢怠慢，直到绕开了浴室里的水雾看见了整个人像是没有骨头一般靠在浴缸边上，满脸通红双目迷离的人儿，这才明白了事情的原委。

"呼……"

见自己的目的达成了，今夏总算是恢复了自己的正常呼吸，大口大口的吸着浴室里并不算清新的空气。

"结合热？"

陆绎的下半身在满室浓郁的茉莉绿茶气味中乖乖地立正起立，撑的他原本宽松的裤裆紧绷，隐隐约约还能看到那粗硕笔挺的形状。

因为陆绎是站在今夏面前，裆部正好对着她的脸，今夏一眼就看到了那被布料包裹下，可以让自己缓解一身难耐瘙痒和渴望的大家伙，水下的双腿难耐的磨蹭了两下，朝着面前强状高大的哨兵伸出了双手。

"抱我，老公。"

男人也没有犹豫，一把扯下了自己的身上碍事的居家服，肌肉饱满的身体露了出来，还来不及让今夏细看就整个人也迈进了浴缸，将刚才还在朝着自己哼着鼻音撒娇的小家伙牢牢抱紧了自己的怀里。

"唔……嗯……"

水位上升漫过今夏的肩膀带来难耐的酥麻，她呻吟一声整个人手脚并用的扒在了男人的身上，双腿颇为主动的缠到了他的腰间，一下下的蹭着他没有脱去的内裤下那个早就忍不住想要出场的粗大性器。

"坏蛋，你就剩下这个不脱。"

陆绎细碎的吻落在今夏的颈间，她一边摸着陆绎毛茸茸的发顶，一边承受着他一手托着自己的一侧胸部揉搓，另一只手探入自己花穴伸出二指开拓的动作。

因为结合热的关系，今夏的蜜穴早已潮湿绵软，半开着嘴儿不停地蠕动着内里让人发狂的软肉，一下下欲拒还休的挽留着陆绎在自己体内不断进出的手指。

温热的池水混着泡沫进来，烫得她低叫一声，浑身打了个哆嗦。

"这就到了？"

陆绎咬着今夏的耳垂低笑，刚才他可是真真切切的感受了怀里人儿身子一哆嗦之后下面涌出来的澎湃春水，与浴缸里的温水不同，又湿又黏，挂在他修长的两指之间，还能拉出细长的银丝。

"怪谁，不是怪你动作太慢？"

今夏也知道此时自己的身子着实太敏感了，被温水这么一激竟然就小高潮了一次，整个人羞红着脸干脆扒下了他的内裤，让那根青筋盘卧的大家伙终于被解放，在她的手里不断彰显自己存在一般的跳动着。

"我的错，没能及时满足你。"

看着怀里人儿欲求不满的样子，陆绎笑的邪魅，抬手将怀里的人儿抱朝着自己身下抱了过来，趁着她还扶着自己硕大的动作，找准了还在不断蠕动的小口儿，干脆利落的松了手上的力道，让那个粗长的大家伙直接破开层层叠叠的软肉直接顶到了生殖腔的入口。

"啊啊……陆绎你个王八蛋！你怎么说来就来！"

今夏被他突如其来进入的动作捅得眼前一黑，快感紧跟着二人相连的部位犹如潮水一般铺天盖地的涌来。她再也耐不住自己的声音，放声尖叫声中竟然又颤抖着身子，绷紧了脚尖喷了一次潮。

浓稠的春水奔腾而出打在陆绎敏感的大龟头上，激得陆绎更是低吼一声，不管不顾的就把着今夏的柳腰，一边上下耸动着自己的窄腰一边极为默契的将她的身子朝着自己的粗大往下按压。

"不……慢点……太快了，你太大了……要穿了……"

圆润红肿的蕈伞样头部一下下的顶在今夏还未开放的生殖腔入口处，打着圈儿的碾磨辗转，直磨的她又酸又疼。粗长的大家伙毫不怜香惜玉的顶弄抽插让她恍惚间觉得自己的肚皮都快要被他捅穿。

没顶的快感激出了眼泪，今夏泪眼朦胧的双手护着自己的小腹，感受着身下男人发了狂一般的喘着粗气，摆动着腰肢，目的极为明确的动作着。

他想进去，想进生殖腔！

"怎么，不让我进去你能满足？"

陆绎的声音低沉又满含压抑不住的酣畅淋漓，他松开了被子里舔舐的红肿似葡萄的乳头，凑到了今夏的唇边拿舌尖描绘着她红唇的形状。

"不，你慢点……"

今夏此刻满脑子都是他怎么这么大，这么快……太快了，快感太过了，要死了，喘不上气了。完全没听清楚陆绎刚才在说什么，只是寻着本能揽过了他的脖子，凑过了自己的双唇，与之紧密纠缠。

"呜呜……"

破碎的呻吟声顺着二人胶着的唇瓣间溢出。

陆绎又重重的抽插了百十下却还没有顶进入口，有些恼怒的将自己怀里的人儿就着相连的姿势抱出了浴缸，掐着今夏的细腰一边顶撞一边将人挪到了浴室里那个巨大的镜子前。

"乖，睁开眼看看。"

"唔，你又想干什么？"

今夏在陆绎的诱哄下睁开双眼，一双不知是哭红还是被情欲激红的猫眼儿不敢置信的看着眼前的景象。

只见一位身型娇俏，雪乳丰臀的少女正背对着镜子。两条雪白的长腿环在男人腰间，挺翘的白馒头一般的小屁股不知廉耻的朝后撅着，随着男人顶弄的动作不时露出那张被打出了一圈白沫已经有些红肿的花穴口。

原本的褶皱已经都被那根插入其中的紫红色硕物撑平，甚至还有嫩粉色的穴肉顺着他抽出的动作被带出穴口，又被狠狠的顶入其中。

"唔，陆绎你不要脸，太羞耻了！"

眼前淫靡不堪的景象让今夏羞愧的抬手捂住自己的脸，却被陆绎恶劣的将手拿了下来。

果然，羞耻之心和会从他腰间掉下来的担忧让今夏更加夹紧了自己的双腿，包裹纠缠住陆绎性器的嫩肉也更加的紧密，蠕动的更为剧烈。

"真的不喜欢吗？那你为何下面咬的我这么紧？"

陆绎面对着镜子看着她那个朝后翘着的，被自己子孙袋拍打得发红，又带着自己五指揉捏痕迹的小屁股，眼神一暗。抬手将身上全身都羞红了的人儿往上抬了抬，同时腰跟着一挺，原本将自己拒之门外的紧窄入口终于被陆绎破开，伴随着猛烈的愉悦，让今夏只能仰着脖子大张着嘴，却喊不出任何声音。

"乖，老公好好疼你。"

陆绎看着今夏已经完全被自己操弄的失去神志的双眸，内心涌上一种说不出的满足感和占有欲。释放出自己的精神触手纠缠上今夏的，让她再一次得到了灵魂与肉体的双重刺激，整个人身体抖得像是筛糠，竟然又哆嗦着丢了一次。

"唔，老……老公。"

短短一个小时今夏竟然已经高潮了数次，被她猛然收缩的穴口绞得低吼一声的陆绎也终于是按捺不住，再也锁不住精关，随着马眼张开，他将自己最后一次重重的送进了今夏的体内，粗硕的肉棒抖动了几下，将自己隐忍多时的浓稠白精一股股喷射入她的生殖腔内。

滚烫的精水激射入自己的身体最深处，今夏因为多次高潮而无力的身体只能最后一次配合的抽动了一下，大张着嘴喊出最后一声娇吟，晕了过去。


	9. 我觊觎你的精神体13

今夏的身体也早就在方才的吻中被重新点燃，泊泊的蜜液顺着肉缝流淌出来，因为下面什么都没有的缘故，直接沾到了身下陆绎的睡袍上，很快就晕开了一片。

"你……决定就好。"

她现在的脑袋昏昏涨涨，只想早点结束这场漫长的晚餐，赶紧和某人重新滚到床上去，尽情享受他的冲撞。

想到这里，她有些难耐夹了夹自己双腿，将黏糊糊的蜜水蹭得更多。

"这道意面看起来不错，我们来吃这个吧。"

陆绎哪里看不出来此刻今夏的样子就是完全情动，可是他还存着别的坏心思，想要趁着某人结合热的时候好好实践一番，可不能太快就沉不住气。

他将怀里的今夏放在身旁的椅子上，随手又拿过了那盘奶油蘑菇意面。

屁股离开了陆绎结实滚烫的大腿，今夏被突如其来的凉意激得仰头望着身边的男人，一双小嘴不满的撅起，完全没有意识到自己现在的样子就像是一只欲求不满的小猫。

可是陆绎却没有顺她的心意好好疼爱她，只见他专注的拿起来手边的叉子，将盘子里裹着罗勒叶和白色奶油的意面挑起，竟然分开了双腿撩起睡袍下摆，将那些细长的意面一点点的缠到了他那根因为充血多时，已经青筋毕露，涨成紫红色，龟头也溢出不少清液的大家伙上！

"来，老公喂你吃面。"

将自己粗壮阳具缠好了奶油意面，陆绎这才抬起头来微笑着看着身边的小向导，语气诱哄意味十足。

"不……你太大了，我吃不下去的。"

今夏的脑子轰的一下炸开，她从来没想到原来只是一顿简单的晚餐竟然还可以这么玩。整个人脸霎时间红成了一颗大番茄，连连摆手。

"乖，不大的，你下面的小嘴都能吃下，上面的肯定也可以。"

陆绎自然没有放过她，将手放到了她的背后，微微朝下压着她的身体，让她的脑袋凑到了自己早就忍得快要爆炸的巨物上。

男性独特的荷尔蒙味道混合着奶油蘑菇意面的香甜气息在今夏的鼻间晕开，她只觉得自己被这种味道熏的晕晕乎乎，竟然就这么半推半就的顺从了他的要求，一双小手小心的握住了他没有缠上意面的根部，颤颤巍巍的将那个缠了料的大家伙送到了自己嘴边，试探性的张大了嘴巴，直接含住了头部，又用牙齿小心的将那上边缠绕的意面咬了下来吞进了嘴里，咀嚼了起来。

坚硬的牙齿磕碰上陆绎最为敏感的部位，那种又疼又爽的感觉让他难耐的将手插进了今夏的头发里低吼。特别是随着她鼓动着腮帮子咀嚼吞咽的举动更是像是被下面的小嘴儿包裹 吮吸一般，巨大的愉悦差点让陆绎直接缴械投降。

他深吸一口气终于压住了即将喷射的快感，轻轻晃着今夏的脑袋示意她继续吃自己粗长茎干上剩下的东西。

茎干上包裹的意面和头部的不同，不能直接一口吞下，今夏只能换了个别的方法，侧着脑袋一点点的啃咬着他挂在上面的意面，嘴边不能避免的粘上了意面里的奶油，像极了某种暧昧至极的东西。

她的牙齿细密的落在陆绎粗硕的阳具上，那种与用手套弄和用嘴吮吸都不一样的新奇感觉让他耐难的摆动着自己的腰，倒吸着气，阳物更是一跳一跳，又涨大了一圈儿。

很快，今夏红着眼圈儿吃完了整根阳具上缠绕的意面，还意犹未尽的伸出粉舌来一下下舔舐着上面剩下的酱汁，就像是一个贪吃的小奶猫，嘴边还挂了一圈奶胡子。

"陆绎，我吃完了。"

她仰起头来邀功一般的看着面前的男人，这才发现他的一双狭长的眸子里满是波涛汹涌的欲望。

果然，再也忍不住的某人直接一用力就将可怜的小家伙托着屁股整个人抱到了自己的腿上，紧随而来的就是那个刚才还在自己嘴里肆虐的大家伙，圆润饱满的头部在她早就湿的一塌糊涂的花穴入口蹭了两下，就迫不及待的长驱直入。

"唔，好大……"

今夏支离破碎的呻吟声带着满足和愉悦，在整个餐厅回响。

早就被欲望冲昏了头的陆绎掐着她的柳腰将人整个抱起来，一边操弄一边快步走回了卧室，恶劣的故意卸了环抱着她腰的力气，让她的身体因为重力直挺挺的撞向了他的硕大。

"唔，太快了，受不住……"

紧接着她被陆绎狠狠地顶到了卧室的墙壁上，抱着操弄的姿势让她体内的大家伙进的更加的深，直接戳透了她的生殖腔。

"今夏今夏……"

陆绎低沉沙哑的在她耳边唤着今夏的名字，感受着她因为巨大的羞耻感收缩了花穴，将自己夹的更紧。腰部的动作更是加快了频率，次次全根抽出又没入，大开大合。

高潮来的又凶又猛，在陆绎控制不住自己勒紧了怀里人的同时，滚烫浓稠的热液激射入腹。

激得今夏也同时攀到了顶峰，全身因为没顶的快感而紧绷。

这一夜，用脚想都知道肯定不会这么简单。


	10. 娃娃亲

（答应了很久的《初恋》番外篇，有小孩，有产乳，有车ooc预警）

"铁蛋……铁蛋……陆铁蛋！"

今夏揉着酸疼的腰从榻上爬起来，芳儿早就在外间备好了帕子和热水，伺候着今夏梳洗更衣。

"芳儿，铁蛋一大早去哪了？怎么我怎么叫都不应。"

陆绎一大清早就被皇上叫到了宫里，因此早饭也就今夏一个人在房里吃。她挑着碟子里的小黄瓜，抬头问着身边站着的芳儿。

"小少爷去私塾了小姐。"

芳儿对于自家小家对小少爷的这个爱称一直敬谢不敏，可小姐就是觉得贱名好养活，愣是要这么叫，姑爷也依着小姐的孩子家脾气没有阻止，只是可怜了早已五岁有余，天资聪颖，懂里明事的小少爷，每天顶着这么一个名号迎接全院子下人们善意的微笑。

"哦对了，今天是月曜日。"

吞下最后一口小笼包，今夏接过芳儿递过来的帕子抹了抹嘴。

爷俩忙的忙，学的学，就剩她一个人在家里闲得生花。

此时距二人成亲已有七年余，指挥使陆炳大人的身子骨一向差，到底是没熬过今夏生下孩子之后的第二个除夕，不过到底是抱过孙子了，走得也算是无憾。

徐氏自老爷去世后便在陆府失了势，虽然仰仗着还生了个陆家二少爷，没至于被直接扫地出门，倒是也整日被关在院子里，大门不出二门不迈。陆绎一向是手段狠戾，办事雷厉风行，今夏不曾知道这陆老爷子刚去世不久，整个陆府就已经完全易了主，掌握在了陆绎手里。

至于那从不露面的陆家二少，在江南置办了个宅邸，像是要打算久居，不回来了。

总是闲来无事，今夏决定去院子里走走。现在是春末夏初，院子里的好些个儿花都开了，倒是养眼的很。

已经自觉过上富太太生活的今夏之前是完全不曾想过自己嫁给陆绎之后会被这般宠着，过得比在之前的袁府还要舒坦。就是每夜伺候陆绎那匹饿狼实在是难过，她这年龄上去了，又有了铁蛋，每天早晨爬起来，腰都快要散了架。

刚在凉亭里坐了一会，陆绎竟已经跟着岑府回来了。那身绣红色的飞鱼服沐浴在金色的阳光下，似是撒了层薄薄的金粉，熠熠生辉。

"怎么这么快就回来了？"

今夏看着陆绎常服都没换，直接走进了凉亭，取了之前她饮得那杯茶一饮而尽，像是渴极了。今夏见了就又抬手给他添了一杯新的。

"皇上昨夜做了噩梦，嚷着有大臣要加害于他，今天宣我进去就是谈谈心，倒是没什么要紧的事。"

这么多年过去了，今夏早已褪了之前脸上的那分稚气，出落的愈加落落大方起来，毕竟是已为人母多年，哪怕性子再顽皮，总有成熟的一天。陆绎望着今夏头上钗着的那只飞鱼发簪，还是前几年自己外出办案时买给她的乞巧节礼物，如今衬着她艳丽的脸蛋和红唇，倒是生了分别样的风情万种。

"这皇上也是，你现在是锦衣卫指挥使了，怎得还天天大事小事就宣你。"

飞鱼服穿着到底是拘束的很，今夏拉着陆绎的手陪他回房换常服。毕竟是自己的夫君，这么多年来，除了自己被他折腾的起不来床，基本上他的衣服都是自己亲手换的。

取了腰带和外袍，今夏觉得陆绎也该换个中衣了，芳儿今天早晨送来的那件藕荷色的就不错，粉粉嫩嫩的，衬着陆绎的皮肤特别白，俊俏非常。

"不急……"

陆绎却是拉住了今夏欲脱中衣的小手，将人一把带进了自己的怀里。

"你又发什么疯。"

今夏再熟悉不过陆绎想要干什么了，使了劲儿挣了挣，入手是他坚实有力的胸膛，烫的她小脸一红。

"今天早晨走的早，没给夫人疏通，那里可是胀痛了？"

陆绎低着头嗅着今夏的颈间馨香，一只手环着她的柳腰，另一只手则不老实的抚上了她的胸脯，隔着薄薄的衣裳恶劣的拢住揉捏。

原来今夏这身子从有了陆念（铁蛋）起就奶水充沛的很，小家伙每天吃不完，剩下的充的今夏总是肿疼得睡不着觉，某人身为她的夫君自然是迎难而上，替她解决了这个问题，只是这一喝就上了瘾，陆念两岁就断奶了，某人喝了五年多还不腻，一直不准今夏回奶，折腾的人实在是受不了。

"怪谁，你要没这奇怪的癖好我能受这罪？"

感受到自己被奶水充的饱胀的胸脯被他这么一揉，那泛着奶香的稠白液体顺着被吸的红肿的乳头肆意流淌，今夏也有些恼了。总觉得自己跟个乳牛似的，天天为了满足某人的口腹之欲，涨着奶。

单薄的丝质衣服很快就被奶水浸透了，湿漉漉半透明的贴在今夏浑圆饱满的胸脯上。

生了孩子之后，今夏的身子更为诱人成熟，那胸脯也大了许多，像是两只白白的发面馒头上面点了两朵红梅。又萱又软。

"怪我，都是为夫不好，为夫这就给夫人吸吸。"

陆绎看得喉咙直发干，眼神也暗了下来，就着今夏坐在自己腿上的姿势，直接解开她的腰带，脱去了她的外袍和亵衣，解了肚兜的一侧带子，一撩，就将她溢着乳汁的雪白乳肉露了出来，一手握住一只，嘴含住了一边的奶头，舌尖在上面打了个圈儿，惹得今夏身子一颤，呻吟立刻抑制不住的飘了出来。

"你这……淫兽，多大的人了人还天天搞这些龌龊之事。"

被男人吸的舒爽极了，只觉得一直堵在自己胸脯里的东西顺着他的唇舌被引了出来，还带着一阵直冲头顶的酥麻。今夏双手搂着陆绎脖子，嘴上还硬着回驳，身体却诚实的直往他的嘴边凑。

"另一边，嗯……也要……"

不满足于男人一只含着一边吸得啧啧作响，今夏摆了摆身子，晃得两只奶子摇出雪白的乳浪来，刺激的陆绎身下的大家伙也抬了头，直挺挺的隔着两人的衣裤顶在她的大腿根儿上。

"小妖精。"

陆绎低吼一声，换了另一边啃吸着。今夏的身子这么多年早就被自己开发得熟透了，几个动作，一个眼神就足矣让他跟着一起疯狂。

"唔，好舒服。"

今夏仰着脖子呻吟，那顺着陆绎唇齿自乳头处传来的快乐让她不自觉的五指分开，抓住了他的阔背，却发现他还穿着衣服，不满的开始往下胡乱扒着，直到自己的双手触到了他喷张的肌肉和炙热的体温才罢休。

"这可是白天呢，夫人你确定？"

下身已经发大水儿了，今夏难耐的蹭着他的肿物，一口咬在他的肩膀上，却不敢使劲儿，只是拿牙齿轻磨着，糊了他一肩膀的口水，嘴里还欲求不满的小声哼哼。

"唔……明明是你先挑拨的我。"

今夏的粉拳握起，锤了一记他的胸口，整个人就被陆绎环抱着压到了身后的床上，双腿也环到了他劲瘦的腰间。

二人的衣服都未完全脱去，只是简单的敞开了些许，凌乱的披在彼此的身上，合着二人皆红了的眼眸，倒是比一丝不挂还要让人感觉羞得慌。

陆绎的动作很快，一把就脱去了今夏的亵裤，又几下踢了自己的裤子，胯下那上下点着头的紫红色大家伙立马蹭上了今夏泛着水光的小嘴儿。

"夫人这样可满意了？"

男人唇边勾出性感的微笑，低头逡住她的红唇，大舌顶进去肆意的搜刮里面的蜜汁。

"唔……"

今夏最爱陆绎如此深入的亲吻他，立马整个人都化成了一滩水儿，圈着他的腰不住的磨蹭着那火热的粗大。

陆绎也忍不住了，美人在怀，何须多虑，直接一手握住自己的物事，蹭了蹭她的水液就直接破开那两层扇贝般的软肉，顺着紧窄的甬道长驱直入。

"嗯。"

内里柔软湿润的贝肉立马迎了上来紧紧包裹着他的硕大，陆绎低叹了一声，调整了一下姿势便要继续大开大合，攻城略地。

"爹，娘。芳儿姨说您找我？"

一声清脆的孩童声在外间响起，让沉迷在情欲中今夏顿时清醒，就连陆绎也似是被人突然破了一盆冷水，浇得透心凉。

"念儿，你先出去。"

欲望被生生打断，陆绎咬紧牙关，这才勉强挤出这么一句还算正常的话。

"是……"

早早从私塾回来的陆念早慧，听到陆绎压抑着欲望和愤怒的声音只是迟疑了片刻，很快便反应过来，小脸一僵，怕是爹爹又在床上欺负娘亲了，他来的真的不是时候。

孩子是出去了，可这半吊着不上不下的二人哪里还进行的下去。

今夏红着脸从陆绎的怀里出来，那大家伙还耀武扬威着，上面挂着自己身下晶莹粘稠的蜜汁。

"铁蛋在外面等我们呢，不急……"

"可我急。"

陆绎额头上的青筋直跳，深吸了一口，重新又把人压回了床上，贯穿了进去，毫不犹豫的上下耸动起来，次次顶的今夏喘不过气来。

……

"爹，娘。"

陆念再度见到二人已经是一个时辰之后了，芳儿正陪在陆念的身边给他点心吃。

"嗯，怎么今天回的这么早？"

陆绎扶着今夏落了座，开口问道。

"先生家中有事，准了我们半天假。"

陆念的性子随了长大了的陆绎，小大人一样，今夏总觉得小孩子就该多笑笑多闹闹，可是小陆念便不，还觉得总是玩闹的孩子幼稚。

"铁蛋，来娘这边。"

可这陆念长得可爱啊，完全继承了今夏和陆绎的有点，一张小包子脸上眼睛又圆又大，每次今夏看见了都大呼可爱。只是不太爱粘着自己，有些可惜。

"娘亲，请不要再叫我铁蛋了，这个名字不好。"

陆念小脸抽了抽，碍于自己爹爹的威严，不敢太过激烈的反对。

"这名字多可爱，又皮实，多亏了这个名字你的身子骨才这么好的，你知道吗？"

见陆念不爱搭理自己，今夏只觉得养了只白眼狼，大的只会吃自己豆腐，小的这么可爱却不爱在自己身边，人生真是苍凉如雪。

"咳咳。"

眼瞧着今夏又要作妖，陆绎轻咳一声，开口了。

"今天早晨皇上还和我谈了件事，说是觉得我们家念儿生的俊朗，又聪颖异常，打算给他和九公主订个娃娃亲。"

"娃娃亲？！"

今夏和陆念都愣住了，这事情怎么他一开始没提。

"爹答应了吗？"

陆念觉得一道闪电划过，整个世界都崩塌了，他最讨厌那种软绵绵只爱哭的女孩子 ，他才不要和未见过面的九公主订亲。

"我自然是没应。"

陆绎将话说完，其余二人皆是放下心来，"不过……"

"不过什么？"

刚放下的心又被提了起来。

"皇上说先让两个孩子一起念书培养感情也好，从明天起，念儿你就成了九公主的伴读了。"

"什么？！"

今夏和陆念同时跳了起来。

看着一大一小两个沉不住气的，陆绎轻笑了一声。

"或许念儿你会喜欢九公主也不一定呢？"

那九公主陆绎见了，和今夏小时候一模一样的性子，就是个小霸王，怕是自家儿子见了还要吃亏呢。

陆念欲哭无泪，只觉得自己在这个家里没有半点地位。

却不知，自己不愧是陆绎的儿子，就会口是心非。

fin.


	11. 我与你的日日夜夜

【第一天】

边缘星大牢一役，彻底打响了联邦国主星整顿高官内部，肃清领导班子风气的运动。

陆绎身为重创极端主义者，一举歼灭幕后主使严嵩父子的大功臣，自然成为了此次行动的主要负责人。

陆大坚对外也宣布官复原职，身兼哨兵公会会长和联邦国上将军衔两个职位，凭借这么多年来与塔的密切接触揪出了不少与严嵩父子同流合污，整日坐在办公室里画大饼做美梦的上位者们。

那群早就脱离了战场，脑满肠肥，满肚子高谈阔论无处诉说的高管们其中不乏很多老一辈从军队里退役下来的老兵，等到陆绎接过了调查处罚名单的时候，脸上的怒意简直快要凝成实体，烧得面前陆上将派来前来汇报情况的小兵腿软的想要从元帅的办公室逃出去。

"叩叩。"

今夏抱着一堆报表和写好的会议文案从门外敲门进来，看见了屋内小兵对自己满含忐忑和期望的目光，又瞅了瞅办公桌前面色阴沉，不苟言笑的陆大元帅，顿时明白发生了什么。

脸上挂着职业化的标准微笑，她将一摞文件放在陆绎面前的桌子上。

后者没想到今夏此时会进来，看到她的身影身上的泠冽怒气也收敛了许多，干脆合上了面前的名单，掀了掀眼皮吩咐小兵可以下去了。

领了命的小兵临走时感激地回头望了一眼身后穿着一身笔挺军装的美女副官，心想部队里的传闻果然是真的，夏副官确实很得陆元帅的青睐，每次她一出现，总喜欢板着脸孔的陆元帅都会脾气好一些。

"在看什么呢，这么生气？"

今夏并没有直接同陆绎谈工作，她走到门边将办公室的门反锁好，这才一边笑着一边一步步朝着陆绎身边不紧不慢地走去。

陆绎双手交叠在桌面上，看到她的动作有些不置可否的一挑眉。

等到她将自己的右手伸到了自己的脖子后，缓缓地撕下了那个薄薄的圆形贴片，陆绎眸子中的颜色这才渐渐加深，原本的玩味儿和温柔变了性质，开始慢慢攀上一层热度。

空气中不再是清新的、阳光晒后的芬芳，渐渐弥漫出了一股子甜腻又勾人的茉莉绿茶清香。

"没什么，发现了联邦国的退伍兵政策要改改罢了。"

他大手一伸将已经走至自己身边正散发着甜美气息的小向导揽进了自己的怀里，双手环上她被军装制服腰带勒出盈盈一握形状的细腰，鼻子则是贴近了她颈后那块白嫩的皮肤，贪婪又温柔的嗅了又嗅，说话的声音也渐渐开始暗哑。

"怎么三次了，还没怀上？"

陆绎一只手摸上她平坦的小腹，开玩笑道。

他知道今夏为何挑这个时间来找自己了，小家伙双眸含情，自己鼻尖蹭到她的颈后都能敏感的颤着身子打了好几个抖，明显就是又到了结合热。

自家这个太过有主见和能力的小向导只有结合热的时候才爱主动黏在自己身边，像只小猫一样乖顺的窝在自己怀里撒娇。

满打满算二人都一起经历过三次结合热了，次次真枪实弹，从未做什么保护措施。按照他们二人之间的契合度，早该在第一次彻底结合就怀上才对。

后来知道今夏从小就被注射了掩盖剂，刻意拖延了分化时间。一直到现在这才开始担心是不是她的身体因为药物的副作用有了什么变化，这次回来之后就特意找到了周显已和林菱给她看了身体。

得出来的结论很可惜，因为初代掩盖剂的疗效不确定性，再加上今夏注射的年龄太小，第二性征还没有开始发育，确实影响了今夏受孕的几率，鉴于她的生殖腔发育完全，只是精卵结合及胚胎着床方面可能有困难。林菱曾经提出让二人干脆放弃自然受孕，反正现在科技这么发达，用二人的精子和卵子体外培育一个试管婴儿已经不是什么难事。

陆绎考虑到今夏的身体确实想要答应，毕竟他年龄并不算太长，孩子的问题可以慢慢来。可是一向颇有主见的今夏不知道在生孩子这件事上到底哪根筋转不过来，一定要自己亲自生。

用她的话来说就是孩子只有自己生出来的才亲，那些冷冰冰的培养皿里成长的孩子，总是会和自己的父母有着说不清道不明的隔阂。

得，一向拿自家媳妇儿没有办法的陆大元帅只能暂时妥协，答应了今夏今后结合热不再靠抑制剂度过，尝试多次主动受孕的方法。

这一次，今夏可是特意算好了日子，主动送上门来的。

"我怀不上，还不是怪你靶子射的不准？"

今夏满含娇羞的瞪了身下的人一眼。

知道他这棵自打开了花开始就无师自通、骚话连篇的铁树老毛病又犯了。

"我上学那阵儿在军校的射击课可都是满分，要不再让我试试？"

陆绎一边说着一边张嘴含住今夏圆润的耳珠，将那块软软的薄肉轻轻咬在牙齿之间，拿着舌头暧昧的舔弄着，留下晶莹暧昧的水迹。

"在这里？"

今夏察觉到了陆绎想要直接就在办公室来一发的意图，脸上的表情有些微妙。

原本她只是打算在办公室里和陆绎玩玩情趣，把他的结合热半勾不勾的引出来，然后再一起去他的休息室大战三百回合。谁知道这个老不羞的竟然在这里就按耐不住了。

"不想？我觉得你挺想要的啊？"

陆绎的手隔着粗硬的军装裤划过今夏两腿分开坐在自己腿上的中间私密之处，隐隐摸索到了那条细缝，抬指顶弄几下，直接激得原本就因为结合热而敏感又多汁的小家伙轻吟了一声，下意识的就想要夹紧自己的双腿。

"啊哈……你别，这里怎么来？桌子上都是重要的文件，难不成我全程在你腿上？！"

今夏被陆绎的手指带出了无限快感，原本就分泌出蜜汁的小洞此刻受了刺激更是控制不住的欢快流淌，眼瞅着就快要连军裤都浸透了，却被他的大掌霸道的隔开双腿，不让自己因为害羞而躲避。

更让人难为情的是，此刻二人身上还穿着笔挺又神圣的军装，特别是陆绎，一身墨绿色的元帅制服，肩膀上象征着荣誉与信仰的肩章，还有胸前的一排熠熠闪耀的功勋章，配合着他此刻紧抿着薄唇仍旧没有太多表情的脸，显得那么的禁欲又神圣不可侵犯。

现在在自己身下的可是整个联邦国的最高元帅，无数百姓和士兵心中的信仰和崇拜者。她竟然试图勾引他们心中的神沉沦于欲海，甚至还恬不知耻的将要用自己的身体去一寸寸丈量这套军装。

一想到这里她的心里就升腾起一种难以言喻的羞耻和背德感，这种感觉正在撕扯着她所剩无几的理智，快要逼得她发疯。

"你想在哪里都可以。"

陆绎早就知道怀里的小家伙特别喜欢偷偷看着自己穿军装的样子，那种衬衫永远熨烫整齐，扣子系到最上面一颗，就连袖口都板板正正。越是整齐严实的遮掩，就越是容易引发外人不怀好意的遐想。

恰巧，他也早就瞧这她身上的这套军装不错，不愧是自己后来特意吩咐岑福，给了他今夏身材的尺码叫后勤部重新定做的。

这腰，这被布料包裹下修长的腿，还有随着呼吸，在雪白衬衫下上下起伏的波涛。

看来他该吩咐岑福多做两套休闲款的，平日里让她在家里也这么穿着。

"那去……去休息室好不好？"

今夏求饶一般的双手抬起环过陆绎的脖子，仰着头用那双猫儿一般湿漉漉的圆眼睛望着他。

"等下再去。"陆绎被她的这个样子瞧得更是欲火中烧，干脆握住她的一只手送到了自己的胯下，让她碰触到了自己被裤子禁锢的快要爆炸的火热欲望，"你帮我摸摸，我忍不住了。"

"可是……"

今夏被手中尽管隔着层层布料仍旧能够感觉出惊人热度的大家伙吓得缩了缩手，很快就被陆绎的手不容置喙的强行按在了上面，跳了跳。

她知道这个势头一旦被挑开以陆绎的性子是无论如何都不可能中途停下的，她一旦帮了他，接下来等着自己的肯定又是一顿狂风暴雨的操弄。到时候自己再说什么都没用了。

虽然现在的情况好像自己已经没有什么可以拒绝的余地。

"乖，先让我来一次，我不进你的里面，就在外面。"

陆绎的唇在今夏的脸颊上细细碎碎的轻吻过，最后停到她的红唇边，温柔的啄吻着。

"他想要你，想的发疯。"

陆绎干脆利落的自己将被布料绷得紧紧的金属拉链拉下，从紧绷的内裤里掏出自己早就青筋萦绕的硕物，强硬的交到了今夏的手中，半威胁半诱惑的让她终于收拢了手心，开始上下轻轻的撸动。

"嗯……乖孩子。"

陆绎低沉性感的鼻音喷出，他抬手顺了顺今夏的头发，低头含住了刚才被自己啄吻的红唇，趁着她被自己勾入唇齿交缠缱绻的空隙之时，颇有耐心的一颗颗解开她制服外套上金属扣子，然后是白色的衬衣纽扣。

并没有从头解到尾，正好露出了她被包裹在白色蕾丝胸衣里的一对儿丰盈的小白兔，大掌从解开的衬衣里伸了进去，轻巧的解开了她背后的胸衣暗扣，将那两只可爱的小白兔拯救出来，露出已经挺起的两颗粉嫩嫩的红豆。

"唔……你怎么……"

今夏只觉得胸前一凉，趁着彼此双唇分离呼吸的空档低头才看到了他坏心思的解开了自己的衣服，而且还没完全脱掉，这种半脱不脱，挂在身上的样子，实在是太羞耻了。

特别是她刚才低头时还撞到了他胸前别着的金属功勋章，那种冰凉的触感让她意识到此刻的陆绎还是军装笔挺，仅仅解开了裤子拉链，露出他斗志昂扬的大家伙。这种认知让她生出一种自己正在亵渎神灵的羞耻之情。

"让我摸一摸，这样会快一点。"

陆绎笑了笑，没等小家伙将拒绝的话说出口就重新低头封住她的小嘴儿，一双手托住她袒露在外的双乳，用了拇指和食指不住地搓弄那两颗红豆。让它们变得更加饱满，颜色也渐渐由粉红变为了玫紫色，身下小家伙的身体也忍不住开始颤抖起来，呜呜的鼻音从二人相贴的唇缝间溢出，连带着她撸动自己硕物的小手都不由主的使了几分劲儿，让他有些难耐的皱起了剑眉。

骗子！大骗子！什么给摸胸就会快一点，全是骗人的！

一个小时之后，今夏转着自己撸动得酸疼的手腕，撅着自己被亲肿的红唇，身上还是某人恶意喷溅上去的乳白色散发着浓重腥膻气的浊液，胸口处尤其的多。

看着面前的男人在自己的怒视之下，乖乖抽着纸巾给自己擦着衣服上的浊液，裤子的拉链还没来得及拉上，刚刚才发泄过一次的大家伙此刻竟然半点不显疲软，仍旧耀武扬威的昂首挺立着。

【第二天】

虽然在办公室里陆绎却是信守承诺没有做到最后，可是今夏的一身军装还是报销了。

陆绎的也不能幸免，全被今夏抓得皱皱巴巴。

因此陆绎干脆直接播了内线让岑福送了两套常衣过来，在岑福红着一张老脸，低垂着眼睛不敢看二人的表情下，陆绎淡定的接过了衣服，又给二人换上，抱着身子还因为结合热软绵绵没有力气的今夏出了司令部大楼，直接上了车回家，而不是回休息室。

毕竟今夏的结合热将会持续很久，他们二人可不想在军队这么人多嘴杂的地方厮混七天，最重要的是，没有这么多的衣服可以让二人换。

只是二人不知道，陆元帅工作期间突然抱着一名向导离开司令部的传闻在军队里传开了，甚至有人大胆猜测，那个向导很有可能就是那名夏副官，夏副官小三的名声，算是真的做实了。

别墅里。

吃着女仆机器人特意为二人结合热准备的热量极高的巧克力流心蛋糕，已经把某人衬衫当睡衣穿成习惯的小家伙嘴里含着还沾着浓腻巧克力酱的勺子，歪头看着一旁沙发上正在给甜豆儿舔毛舔得正欢的蠢狼萨索。

身为甜豆儿的主人今夏当然知道在甜豆儿的心里萨索只是个蠢狗儿子，无论自己和陆绎的关系进展到了哪一步，它始终都不相信那个蠢狗也对自己有跨越物种的奇怪感情。

罢了罢了，他们两只精神体之间的感情，还是他们自个儿去琢磨吧。

晃了晃自己有些酸软的腿，今夏决定把属于陆绎的那一份儿甜点给他送到书房去。虽然他们二人之间刚刚才结束了一场酣畅淋漓的肉搏，自己和他刚刚才洗完澡恨不得长在彼此身上一般相互交换着湿热的亲吻，就被岑福一通紧急简讯将人叫到了书房。

话说回来，她来这个别墅这么久了，还从来没进过陆绎的书房呢，不知道那里是什么样子的？

不过鉴于陆绎那冰冷又闷骚的个性，估计也和他的办公室大同小异吧？

不过说真的，处于结合热期间的向导真的对自己的哨兵有一种迷之崇拜和依赖，自己不过被他劝着下来先吃点东西补充一下体能以便应对接下来的一波浪潮，谁知道自己只不过半个小时而已，她的心里就觉得空落落的，那种又无措又沮丧的负面情绪随着时间的推移一点点将今夏整个人包裹了起来，让她格外敏感的泪腺蠢蠢欲动。

"叩叩。"

今夏端着餐盘站在书房门外，嘴角向下耷拉着，脸上挂着自己都未曾察觉的委屈，随着陆绎开门的动作，就这么出现在了他的面前。

"你忙完了吗？"

她仰起头，一双圆圆的猫眼亮晶晶的，里面满是期望。

陆绎的书房里不知何时被摆上了一捧开得娇艳的迷迭香，插在高脚水晶花瓶里，修剪的很整齐，淡蓝色的花瓣给这间装修风格冷硬的房间添了点温度，莫名的有些抓人眼球。

他身上也仅仅草草批了一件睡袍，松松垮垮的罩在高挑结实的身上。他看到小家伙脸上的表情就知道她这是又因为结合热的关系看不到自己而伤心了，一手接过她手中的托盘，一手揽过她的腰，将矮了自己一个头的可人儿重新捞回自己身边，让那阵阵茉莉绿茶的清香渐渐充盈整个书房。

"差不多了，还差一点收尾。"

陆绎将托盘放到桌子上，自己则是半抱着今夏坐到了书桌后的椅子上，让人斜着身子坐在自己的大腿上，和自己一同观看眼前明显还在进行的会议视频屏幕。

"夫……夫人？！"

视频那一头手捧着笔记本正在给陆绎汇报工作的岑福抬头正巧看到陆元帅将今夏抱到腿上坐好的动作，再结合两人身上遮不住也没想遮的暧昧红痕，和夫人一窝到元帅怀里就主动又熟练的找到了最舒服的姿势坐好，一双藕臂环着他坚实有力的窄腰，终于知道自己这个超级大电灯泡恐怕又要坏事，而且还被二人生生喂了一大把狗粮。

"嗨，岑副官。"

今夏也不害羞，直接在陆绎的怀里伸出手来和他摇了摇打了个招呼。

要知道结合热期间的向导占有欲强的要命，管他男的女的，老的少的，向导还是哨兵，但凡是自家哨兵见到的人都会及其有目的性的朝他们宣誓自己的所有权。这件事要是搁在平时的今夏身上，是断然做不出来的。

"你们在谈塔制度改革的事情？"

今夏仰着头伸手去摸陆绎下巴上细碎的青涩胡茬，有一搭没一搭的听着岑福汇报，暂时将那瓶迷迭香花的事情抛诸脑后，专心致志的欣赏着自家男人认真工作的侧脸。

"嗯，陆上将那边已经准备好了。"

陆绎被她摸的下巴痒痒的，抬手将她捣乱的小手握住，凑到唇边吻了一下，然后放到了身侧。

屏幕那边的岑福：我感觉我又被秀了一脸。

今夏这一次有穿内裤，只不过单薄的三角小内裤遮不住她那一对儿水蜜桃一般挺翘多汁的小屁股蛋儿。柔软的臀肉正巧贴在陆绎大腿紧绷的肌肉上，随着她呼吸和动作一颤一颤，搞得陆大元帅分了神儿，开始心猿意马起来。

他将自己五指修长，骨节分明的右手慢慢从今夏的腿上移到了腿间，伸出食指和中指推开薄薄的布料，找到了那条不久之前自己还亲自访问过的肉缝儿搓了搓，不出意外的沾上了两指粘稠的透明水液。

"唔！"

今夏被他当着岑福面调情的举动吓了一跳，可是无奈自己的身子已经太过适应陆绎的挑弄，只是轻轻的试探几下，就像开了闸一般，泉水儿直往外冒。

那处使用过度已经开始微微红肿起来的细缝儿此刻又软又湿又热，摸得陆大元帅满意极了，直接拔下她的内裤就准备更加得寸进尺。

"岑福还在呢！"

今夏勾住陆绎的脖子贴到他的耳边咬牙切齿的低声说道。

这个色坯，她怎么没看出来他还有这种特殊癖好。

"没关系，摄像头只能拍到我们的上半身。"

陆绎表情不变，低声回答。

"那也不行，我万一忍不住叫出来怎么办？"

眼看着他真的打算在视频的时候就办事儿，今夏也慌了。她的脸皮可没有陆大元帅厚！

"那我就光摸摸，等下结束了再来怎么样？"

陆绎一双狭长的眸子里多了些玩味儿，其实原本他也没打算就这么办了小家伙。毕竟小家伙意乱情迷的样子，可是只有自己一个人能够看到。

"不可以，谁知道你摸摸会不会再出事儿！"

今夏立刻拒绝。

谁知道他陆绎能不能绷得住，最重要的是，她现在的身体又开始热了起来，似乎一波新的结合热潮就要来临了。

"就一会……"

陆绎手上的动作不停，灵活修长的五指分了两根插入了那道深深的肉缝儿，其余的三个正揉搓着边缘红肿的贝肉，被不断涌出的蜜液糊了满手，又湿又滑。

"别，唔……陆绎，我好像……"

今夏被他的动作捉弄的浑身一颤，下边的蜜穴里的嫩肉层层叠叠的勾缠上来，死死咬住了体内陆绎的两根手指。

"岑福，先到这儿，等我有空找你。"

陆绎知道今夏这是又到了热潮，忍不住了。

看着她开始渐渐放大涣散的瞳孔，感受着她喷出来的渐渐炙热的呼吸，他撤出了手指，对着屏幕那边的岑福低声说了一句，飞快的关上了视频对话，抱着怀里已经全身发软，短短几分钟就已经软成一滩水一般，连自己脖子都开始搂不住的小家伙，拖着她的小屁股直接回到了卧室。

"唔，陆绎……陆绎……"

被扔在床上，感受不到熟悉怀抱和体温的人儿慌乱的睁开蒙着水雾的眸子，带着哭腔一般双手四处胡乱摸索着，找着人。

"我在这儿，乖。"

此时陆绎刚刚脱完自己身上的睡袍，精壮结实又暗藏爆发力的身体露了出来，宽阔的肩膀上是某只小猫之前留下的牙印和抓痕，暧昧又性感。

"抱我，陆绎，抱我！"

听到了陆绎的声音，今夏眼角沁出两滴泪来，朝着他的方向伸出了双手，那副撒娇的小模样看得陆绎的心都要化了，赶紧几下扯下了她身上的衬衫，又托着她的腰扒下了三角小内裤，这才满意的将同样赤裸着，全身皮肤已经开始变成淡淡粉色的小家伙压在身下，双手揉上她挺翘的双乳，薄唇含住她娇嗔着的小嘴儿。

"唔嗯……"

今夏满足的得到了属于自己哨兵的爱抚，整个人身体如同徜徉在温暖热水里一般的舒适。只是这种舒适没能持续太久，紧随而来的空虚和炙热的欲火烧的小家伙开始不满足的哼哼起来，双腿无师自通的攀上陆绎的腰身，用自己已经春水泛滥的蜜穴一下下蹭着他下边已经高高绷起的昂扬。

"给我……呜呜……"

她扭着头躲开陆绎细密的亲吻，哼哼着伸手就去抓他下面的那热烫的大家伙就要往自己痒的不行的地方塞。

"那你自己来？"

陆绎被她火急火燎的样子逗笑了，没想到小家伙这一次竟然这么没耐心，都会自己动手丰衣足食了。

"唔，太大了，进不去……"

鸡蛋般大的龟头一下下顶在今夏因为红肿更加窄小的入口处，哪怕有浓稠的蜜汁润滑，那个大家伙也是多次不得其门，滑到了一边。

"你帮帮我……老公你帮帮我。"

今夏急了，身体里仿佛有一股子邪火烧的越来越烈，烧的她满身满心就只想着和他彻彻底底的融为一体，那种极大的空虚感激得她又急又气，无神的双眸望着身上的男人，本能的求着帮助。

"看在你这声老公的份上，这一次，我来。"

陆绎忍耐的也很辛苦，每一次小家伙将自己的硕物顶到穴口儿，那两片厚实的贝肉就会含住他的顶端，最敏感的地方被这般来回磨蹭着，早就让他额头爆出了道道青筋，绷的难受。

他看着小家伙不得其所的胡乱磨蹭着，扭着小屁股，一提腰，将自己的大家伙对准了穴口儿，又用两指扒开了层层叠叠的贝肉，将那张不断蠕动的小口儿露了出来，直捣黄龙！

"唔！好深好胀！"

硕物从头到尾全根没入！今夏被这股子突然攀升的酸胀感和激烈的快感激的全身绷直，尖叫着死死咬住了陆绎的下体，穴肉随之紧紧涌了上来。

前所未有的紧致让陆绎也忍不住低叹一声，再也按捺不住，抓着她的腰就全速摆动起来。

"噗嗤噗嗤"的水液声在卧室里响起，混合着今夏时不时的几声呜咽和呻吟，在满满一肚子的精华中结束。

【第三天】

前两天的战役太过激烈，今夏打着呵欠趴在床上享受着陆绎给自己的按摩服务。

他的手很大又很烫，隔着一层薄薄的睡衣熨在腰间的肌肤上暖烘烘的，而且他的技术出奇的好，原本软疼的腰部肌肉被他这么一按，变得特别舒服，让最近日夜不停，几乎没怎么睡过一个安稳觉的今夏忍不住瞌睡起来。

"困了？"

陆绎低沉的声音在背后响起。

他知道向导结合热的时候真的很累，前两天他们大概做了七八次，尽管自己已经极力克制自己，尽量缩短战线，可是自己太过优秀的身体素质还是带来了坏处。

次次一个小时以上才射，每每等到自己结束了，怀里的小家伙早就高潮了三四次，眼前都快要冒星星了。

好在这一次没有晕，大概得益于她之前在军队的训练终于有了效果。

"嗯，陆先生……你为什么每次都这么……勇猛？"

今夏被他的话问得瞌睡虫跑了一半，不过声音还是糯糯的，带着些鼻音。

"不知道，种族天赋？"

陆绎被她突如其来的问题问得愣了一下，好半天才想明白她问得是什么，有些无奈的笑了笑。

"啊，我也好想有这种种族天赋啊。"

今夏叹气。

回答她的是陆绎明显使了劲儿在她腰间一揉，疼得小家伙立马龇牙咧嘴的闭上了嘴巴，乖乖的享受陆先生的服务。

……

吃完了早饭，陆绎照旧要去书房处理公务，已经被顶头上司放了假的某副官只能自己找事儿做。不过鉴于她现在手软脚软，还时不时会发情的状态，她也就只能躺在阳台上看看书，和林菱导师三不五时的讨论一下精神力控制研究的进展，亦或是翻一翻自己之前从没有翻过的衣橱！

说起衣橱今夏就一脸好奇，平常她的衣服都是女仆机器人找出来给自己的，她只见过陆绎打开衣橱然后翻出几件衣服给自己穿。

她从来没买过衣服，不知道这些衣服是陆绎给自己买的，还是女仆机器人买的？

衣橱很大，是棕色的实木。

当今夏拉开那两扇两米高的门，看到里面堆放整齐、密密麻麻的衣服时，整个人经不住捂住嘴感叹了一句，有钱真好。

整整三排一米五长的衣杆上挂着熨烫整齐的衣服，大多都是陆绎的衬衫和休闲裤，小部分花花绿绿的衣服就是他给今夏添置的了。

有长裙，长裤、短裤，甚至还有好几套制作精美，剪裁优雅大气的晚礼服。

"我的天，他是怎么知道我的身材尺码的？"

今夏拿起一条淡黄色的长裙在自己的身上比量了一下，发现肩宽竟然刚刚好。

放下手中的长裙，她扒开明面上的一排衣服，竟然发现了其中放在第三排衣杆最内侧的一套白色的、毛茸茸的衣服。

"这是？"

今夏看着手中的这套衣服，脸色有点发红。

望着上面长条形的毛茸茸布料和那个三角形的尖尖耳朵，一向在结合热期间及其脸皮厚的某人，难得的将那套衣服抱进了怀里，害羞了起来。

看起来，陆先生的喜好还真的挺广泛的，这东西……竟然也有！他是什么时候打了这个念头的？

啧啧，看不出来啊，平日里人模狗样正正经经的，竟然背地里这么会玩。

今夏一边想着，一边摸了摸衣服毛茸茸的面料，感叹这料子手感真好，和真的一样。

【第四天】

今夏穿上这套衣服的时候，正巧是陆先生结束了为期一个小时的视频会议，从书房里走出来想要看看自家小向导是不是又到了结合热潮的时候。

在楼下的餐厅和客厅找了一圈儿没找到人，陆绎在女仆机器人的提醒下找到了阳台，看到了正仰面躺在躺椅上，惬意的晒太阳的——小猫咪！

对没有错！就是一只皮毛雪白，有长长又毛茸茸尾巴和淡粉色耳朵的小猫咪！

陆先生的抬了抬眉毛，不知道小家伙是从哪里翻到了这套衣服，不过真的如自己当初见到这套衣服时想得一样，真的很适合自家的小向导。

只见躺椅上的小猫咪见到了陆绎的到来，伸了个懒腰，上半身短小的上衣随着动作向上撸起，露出一截还印着红色吻痕的细腰。

小猫咪扭了扭头，头上的三角形粉红色耳朵颤了颤，脖子上佩戴的银色小铃铛发出了清脆的"丁零"声。

"主人来了？"

她抬了自己的手和他打着招呼，手腕上一圈白色的细密绒毛。

下半身则是一条窄小的白色毛绒短裤，正后面还缀着一条细长的尾巴，白色的尾巴尖上还扎着一朵粉红色的蝴蝶结。

若是她此刻的样子被甜豆儿看去了，肯定会惊讶于自己家里何时又出现了一只白色的猫，而且还比自己好看！

到时候，肯定又会炸毛，呜呜叫着去找萨索求安慰了。

"哪里来的小猫咪？"

陆绎知道这小家伙恐怕是一个人在家呆着太过无聊，玩心大起了。索性也就配合着她，将从躺椅上爬起来的小家伙一把捞进自己的怀里，让她坐到了自己的腿上。

不得不说随着科技的进步，某些衣服的做工也是越来越精致了，入手的白色绒毛和真的一样，毛茸茸的搔刮在掌心，带起一阵阵酥麻。

小家伙在陆绎的顺毛动作下配合的眯起眼睛，身后的仿真猫尾一摆一摆的，扫过陆绎的大腿又勾缠上他的腰身。

"主人忘记我了？"

小猫咪扭头望着身后的男人，一双深褐色圆圆的猫眼里满是被人遗忘过后的委屈，水津津的，看起来就要哭鼻子了。

"怎么会，我的小宝贝，主人和你开玩笑呢。"

大掌撸过今夏头顶上的仿真猫耳，尖尖的三角形小耳朵抖了抖，让她仿佛真的产生了一种被人抚摸过耳朵之后说不清道不明的陌生感觉。就像是被人用手贴着发根摸过自己的头顶，又不太像。

"那主人陪我玩好不好？"

她的声音真的像是一只小猫一样软软糯糯，这一声主人饱含万种风情叫得陆绎的动作一滞，呼吸开始急促了起来。

那条灵活的猫尾顺着他的窄腰上，睡袍的对襟处伸入了他衣服内，绕到了他的背后，沿着性感的腰窝向上攀升，毛茸茸的触感痒痒的，带来一阵颤栗。

没轻没重的小家伙，竟然又主动勾搭自己。

"小宝贝想玩什么？"

陆绎将小家伙换了个姿势，让她面对面的坐在自己的腿上，原本深入他衣服内不断搔刮的小尾巴随着动作被拽了出来，正在她的屁股后面一摇一摆，尾巴尖上的小蝴蝶结看起来可爱又醒目。

"唔……想玩主人下面，它现在一跳一跳的，好像一只大老鼠。"

小家伙将自己的脸凑到了陆绎的脸庞，微微扬起头去啄吻他已经刮过胡子仅剩一点胡茬的下巴，细碎温暖的吻落下的同时，小家伙毫不犹豫的迅速出手，像是猫捉老鼠一样一把按住了陆绎身下早就挺立起来，在情欲的折磨下一跳一跳的大家伙。

"唔……顽皮，主人这里是你可以当玩具玩的吗？"

陆绎被她不轻的力道抓得措手不及，一声闷哼溢出，语调里带了几分难掩的情欲。

"为什么不能玩？你看它现在跳的好厉害，真的像一只大老鼠。"

今夏玩心大起，干脆将粗大的阳具直接从陆绎的睡袍里掏了出来，两只小手轮换着撸动，手腕间的白色绒毛顺着她的动作蹭到胀得粗大的茎干上，别样的触觉让陆绎一双眼睛熬得通红，呼吸粗重起来。

"小坏蛋。"

陆绎刮了刮她的鼻尖，任由她两只手就这么玩弄着自己的下体，反正这大家伙被她弄得耀武扬威，到时候吃亏的还是她。

"嗯……主人亲亲我好不好？"

室内的茉莉绿茶香渐渐浓郁起来，今夏不满足于只是啄吻陆绎的下巴，她嘟起嘴来望着男人，声音又软又甜。

同时她还极其费心思的释放出了自己的精神力触手，细密的透明丝线状精神力毫不费力的就抵达了陆绎的意识海，还在里面的萨索察觉到了今夏的来临，开心的像是条哈巴狗一样，兴奋的直在陆绎的意识海里来回跑圈。

"把萨索他们放出来？"

陆绎颇为宠溺的低头吻住她的红唇，并没有一开始就着急的顶了舌头进去勾缠，此刻还仅限于唇与唇之间缠绵悱恻的研磨。

"唔，我这个样子，主人不怕甜豆儿看见了又吃醋作妖？"

今夏的精神力触手被陆绎的包裹着纠缠，那种灵魂深处的颤栗比手中的大家伙更为致命，让她的小屁股难耐的在他的大腿上蹭了蹭，极短的毛绒小裤子遮不住已经流淌出来的蜜液，湿漉漉的淋在陆绎腿上。

"那算了，就让萨索一个人疯去吧。"

陆绎想了想也是这个理，两个人现在都到这个地步了，断然不可能中途暂停的。要是甜豆儿出来再作什么妖，怕是自己还真的要挺着硬挺去收拾残局。

"我在你身边还想萨索他们呢，主人有我一个小猫咪不够吗？"

今夏笑了笑，双手松开他下面铃口都开始流水的挺翘阳具，搂到他的脖子上，将自己的小屁股在他的大腿上往前蹭了蹭，让自己露在外面的小腹正好顶到了他火热滚烫的大家伙，随着她身体的摆动，那个大家伙正上上下下的顶在自己的腰腹间，蹭了自己一肚子的透明前液。

"当然够了，我被你这个小宝贝天天钩得魂不守舍，哪还有心思去管别人？"

陆绎轻笑，拍了拍她在自己腿上蹭动的小屁股，后者心领神会的稍微抬了抬腰，方便他将自己下半身穿着的小短裤脱了下来。

果然，除了那条短短的毛绒短裤，她里面什么都没有穿，显然是有备而来。

那条擦了药还有些微微红肿的肉缝此刻水津津的，微微张合。

"腿分开，主人教你怎么用身体捉老鼠？嗯？"

他扳开今夏的两条腿跨在自己的腰间，一手扶住自己早就忍耐不住的硕大，鸡蛋般大的紫红色龟头顶在她的蜜穴口，试探性的往里戳了戳，随即被厚实温暖的贝肉挽留一般的包裹。

"唔……怎么会是用这里捉……捉老鼠，主人你不会骗我吧？"

今夏被他的阳具戳得眼前一花，暧昧呻吟止不住的往外溢。

"怎么会，主人教你，这样你就一下子把大老鼠吃进去了，不信，你看。"

说着他挺了挺腰，趁着今夏失神的功夫，另一只手将她还抬着的臀部朝着自己下身按去，整根笔直粗长还冒着热气儿的大家伙就被今夏的小口一下吞了进去，没顶的愉悦激得今夏双手紧紧搂住陆绎的脖子，仰头双眼无神的望着天花板，娇吟只喊了一半就被紧随而来的猛烈撞击动作打断，整个人只剩下随着陆绎的动作上上下下的摆动着身子，感受着体内粗大的阳物破开层层嫩肉，圆润的龟头直接戳开深处的生殖腔入口，酸爽的快感铺天盖地的袭来。

"啊……主人，你慢点……大老鼠太大了……嗯……不要……"

和煦的阳光顺着巨大的落地窗挥洒在阳台躺椅上正在激烈酣战的二人身上，头上还带着猫耳，皮肤白皙的少女正随着身下蜜色肌肤，肌肉喷张鼓起的男人动作身体不断起伏，噗嗤噗嗤的水声若是让旁人听了，定然面红耳赤，羞得不行，没想到一向严肃的陆大元帅在家里，竟然也会这么有情趣。

【第五天】

在阳台上的一战陆绎似乎真的被今夏身上的特殊装扮刺激到了。本着照顾今夏身体每次结合热潮来临只射一次的陆先生第一次没能把持住，就着刚刚发泄过还半硬的大家伙塞在她的蜜穴里不愿出来，等到二人在激情的余韵中又厮磨了片刻，重振旗鼓之时，又来了第二次，第三次。

这一次今夏没意外的被做晕了。

为此陆先生颇为自责，抱着怀里汗津津还沾着彼此体液的身子，黑着脸去了浴室给她清理。

不行，他太过得意忘形，竟然没忍住，一下要了今夏这么多次。

她的身体本来就因为掩盖剂的后遗症不太好，自己还只贪图享乐，哪怕是结合热期间向导的身体已经主动变得适合承受，也耐不住自己按着小家伙一刻不停，连饭都忘了让她吃。

都怪自己，自己这么大的一个人了，怎么连这一时的诱惑都忍不住！

我们的陆大元帅，成为了第一个在结合热期间，被自己做抑郁了的哨兵。

"陆先生？"

今夏再度醒来时身体已经被陆绎清理过了，身上难得穿戴好了一套整齐的睡衣，包裹的那叫一个严实。

她动了动自己的手脚，除了腿还有点酸软，下面的小口还有点火辣辣的疼，其余并没有什么不适。

想到自己在陆绎勇猛又疯狂的动作下受不了那直冲云霄的快感而晕了过去的场景，她有些害羞得红了耳朵。

下面应该被他提前上过药了，湿漉漉黏腻腻的并不干爽。

陆绎并不在房间里，窗帘还拉着。

今夏看了眼床头柜上的闹钟，显示竟然已经是第二天的凌晨3点了，她这一觉睡得可真久。

这么晚了陆绎不在房间里睡觉去了哪里？

她有些疑惑的下了床穿上拖鞋，决定先去书房看看他是不是临时有工作要做。

男人果然正在书房，只不过并不在办公。

桌子上仍旧摆着那瓶迷迭香，似乎一直没有更换过，花瓣开始干枯打卷儿了，有些蔫蔫的样子。

屋内是来不及散去的浓重烟味，今夏进去的时候免不了吸了一大口二手烟，呛得她直皱眉，咳嗽了好几声，声音把正低着头盯着电脑屏幕吞云吐雾的男人惊醒。

看到来人是她，赶紧伸手按开了房间里的空气净化系统，让屋里的烟味儿散去，又拧灭了自己手上正夹着的香烟。

"怎么不睡觉一个人在房间里抽烟？"

今夏走过去，看到了陆绎面前桌面烟灰缸上堆满的烟屁股和厚厚的一层烟灰，惊讶他竟然抽了至少十几支。

在她的印象里陆绎是一个极为自律又拥有良好作息的人，别说抽这么多烟了，她这都还是第一次看见陆绎抽烟！

是军队里出了什么事儿吗？

今夏第一个想到的就是军队里是不是出了什么棘手的事情，让他心烦的半夜睡不着觉只能过来抽闷烟。

可是他面前的电脑屏幕是桌面，他压根就没有在办公，而且从自己进门来之后他的眼神就开始莫名其妙的躲闪着自己，似乎有什么在瞒着自己。

"有点事儿，你睡醒了？饿吗？我去让他们准备饭。"

陆绎眼神从今夏的脸上移到她的肩膀，在看到她脖子上明晃晃的红色吻痕之后又心虚的移开干脆站起了身子就要离开书房，下去让女仆机器人准备夜宵。

"不饿，等下再吃。什么事儿可以和我说说吗？"

今夏看到他的表现之后更加肯定了陆绎有什么事情在瞒着自己，而且那件事情很可能和自己有关，要不然为什么他都心虚的连自己的眼睛都不敢看了！

只是能是什么呢？他们之前还亲密的拥抱在一起，做尽了夫妻之间极为亲密的事情，怎么能够翻脸就不认人！

她还没有完全脱离结合热的影响，此刻心思细腻又死脑筋，一想到陆绎竟然有事情瞒着自己就心里委屈的直发酸，眼眶也红了。

是觉得自己不够好吗？还是觉得和自己一起经历了这么多个结合热自己都没怀上孩子，他开始嫌弃自己了？

咬着下唇，今夏越想越觉得委屈，头低了下来，一头长发披散下来挡住了她流淌下来的泪痕。

她怎么哭了？都怪这个该死的结合热体质，动不动就泪腺分泌过多！

面对沉默很久都没有说话的陆绎，今夏抹了一把脸，失望又难过的扭头就准备走。

她以为自己和陆绎在一起经历了这么多，两个人之间应该已经是无话不谈的亲密爱人了，虽然彼此都没有正式的表白过，可是她以为自己在陆绎的心里地位早就不一样了，谁知道今天却又莫名出了这么一件事。

"今夏……"

一直在犹豫要不要将自己心中想法说出来的陆绎看到了今夏明显伤心的样子，有些慌了，他伸手去拉她的手却被她无情的甩开。

没有办法，陆绎只能几步上前挡到了她的面前，阻止了她想要离开的动作。

"让开！"

今夏抽噎一声，低着头不去看面前大山一般阻挡在自己面前的男人。

"不让，今夏不是你想的那样……我……"

陆绎的嘴巴几次张开又合上，他无论如何都说不出口自己烦恼的原因。那种事情说出来实在是太过丢人和可笑了。

"给你一分钟时间解释清楚，要是你不想说那就算了。我可以当作今天的一切都没有发生过。"

今夏吸了吸鼻子，尽管掩饰的很好，可是声音浓重里的鼻音还是出卖了她。

陆绎听出了今夏在哭，整个人更加手足无措起来，因为眼前的人儿这一次真真正正的是被自己惹哭的，是自己的举动惹得她难过。

要知道今夏的性子要强，在训练的时候被摔在地上，甚至当年被严世蕃抓着头发磕破脑袋，都没有哼出半声，这一次因为自己的举动，竟然将她惹哭了。

那该是要多伤心和难过？

"我……只是觉得自己一在你身边就太过控制不住自己，总是没有分寸的需索无度，昨天又差点儿伤了你……所以才……"

陆绎顿了顿，硬着头皮跟面前的人儿解释。

"所以你才大半夜不睡觉跑到书房抽闷烟自己烦恼？"

今夏被他的话气笑了，什么叫伤了自己？情爱之间的事情谁能够这么有理智的控制住自己？要是他陆绎真的在自己结合热期间能够面无表情的控制住他自己不去要她，她才要怀疑陆绎是不是不爱自己或者是压根不行了好吗？

不知道这个平日里总是运筹帷幄的男人怎么钻了这么一个奇怪的牛角尖！

"我只是不想我自己再控制不住要了你，毕竟你的身体……"

陆绎被她的话堵得不知如何是好，回话也有些尴尬。

"我的身体我知道，并且我有数，不会为了所谓的想要提高怀孕的几率就刻意引诱你与你发生关系！"

今夏又气又羞，整张小脸不知是被气红的还是羞红的。

"不是你诱惑我，是我自己老是控制不住想要你的冲动，所以我才……"

陆绎看着眼前的人儿明显是生气了，暗道自己果然没用，惹得自己媳妇儿不开心了。

"我爱你所以我才不想要靠抑制剂度过结合热，所以我明知道自己身体不好，受孕几率低但仍然想要亲自为你生孩子，所以我才会放下一切的尊严和脸面主动诱惑你，勾引你，就为了一次又一次看到你在我身上情难自己的表情。"

今夏捂着脸，彻底明白了眼前的男人不愧是初恋，耿直的方面总是这么异于常人。只能逼着她又一次先开口表明自己的心意。

陆绎被她劈头盖脸的一番话说得哑口无言，他从来不知道眼前的小向导竟然为了自己做了这么多，她对自己的感情一点不比自己对她的少，甚至连很多自己没有想到的方面都考虑到了。

原来不是自己控制不住自己，而是他们两个人都控制不住，控制不住那最原始又火热的感情。

"对不起。"

陆绎不知道此刻自己该说什么，千言万语只能汇成一句话，在他伸手将面前的人儿抱到自己的怀里时，凑到了她的耳边，低声耳语。

"我也爱你。"

这简短的四个字，胜过世上千万种华而不实的爱语。

【第六天】

陆绎和今夏的正式互相表白竟然是在二人共同度过的第三个结合热期间才正式达成。

自那个表白之后，陆大人的脸皮是彻彻底底的达成了【史无前例堪比城墙厚度】成就。

因为他知道自家的小媳妇儿就喜欢自己对她动手动脚的，那他何乐而不为？

不过鉴于今夏的身体真的需要好好休息一下，昨天二人并没有继续深入交流，只是互相拥抱着交换了一个又一个深切的亲吻，将小家伙搂在自己的臂弯里，跟着补了一觉。

第六天清晨，嚷嚷着想喝皮蛋瘦肉粥（没错，我们的今夏竟然还没有阴影，并且从那次之后彻彻底底的就爱上了喝这个玩意儿）的今夏看着自家的哨兵系着围裙站在厨房里，左手端着一本《家常菜200问》，右手举着汤匙，低着头认真地瞧着上面的做饭步骤。

没错，陆先生今天鬼使神差的想要自己下厨给今夏做饭。

而且这位从小家里有机器人保姆，进了部队也有食堂的大男人，从未进过厨房做过饭，估计大米小米都认不全。

今夏坐在外间的沙发上歪着脑袋看他的宽肩窄腰大长腿，感慨只要长得好看，就算戴着粉红色的围裙，傻乎乎的举着汤勺，远远一看也像是名模在拍厨房广告。

而自己呢？作为一个前26年都是普通人一样自己做饭的女人，每次做饭都避免不了一身的油烟味儿，看起来又平凡又普通。

啧啧，陆先生真的好帅，瞧瞧他那垂眸看着书时卷翘的睫毛，这要有1.5CM长了吧？

还有那紧抿着的薄唇，深锁的眉心，要是自己把此时陆先生的样子拍下来放到网上，恐怕军队里的那群人看了都以为陆先生这是在解决什么军事作战难题。

只不过很可惜，并不是……

他现在在发愁的是明明已经到了新年历，华国人的菜谱还是这么的简明扼要。

大米一把？糯米少许？盐适量？胡椒粉微量？皮蛋一颗？

好吧他终于看懂了一个量词……一颗！

先准备一颗皮蛋。

弯下腰从货架上挑出一颗圆溜溜的皮蛋剥好皮，陆先生对着面前这颗黑漆漆圆滚滚的小东西犯了难。

再然后……怎么办？

要切成几瓣？他记得之前吃的粥里都是碎粒，要怎么切？先横切还是竖切？

陆先生觉得，做饭简直比让他一个人扛着激光枪直闯虫族老巢还要麻烦。

"要我帮忙吗，陆先生？"

今夏适时的出现在了陆绎的身后，没有别的原因。昨天他们休整了一日没做，还处在结合热期间的今夏现在饥渴的很，眼前俊美高大的男人此刻在她的眼里就是一块儿香喷喷的红烧肉，盯着他都能下好几碗饭的那一种。

为了避免之前自己不吃饭在爱爱途中晕过去的意外再度发生，今夏决定还是让她先帮着陆先生把饭做完，吃完才好办正事！

"……"

陆绎自然听出了今夏话里有话，可是嗅到了她身上越来越浓郁的向导素味道，知道她是忍不住了，只能先妥协，将手里的工具交给了今夏，看着她像是变魔术一般淘米、切菜很快处理完食材，然后都倒进了砂锅里，搅着手中的勺子，防止粥粘锅。

"看懂了怎么做了么？"

今夏察觉到了陆绎朝着自己贴近的动作，以为他只是想离的近一点好看得更清楚，谁知他整个人贴到了今夏的身后，厚实温暖的身躯贴到了今夏的后背上，双手揽住了她的窄腰。

"嗯，看懂了。"

陆先生将自己的下巴放到了今夏的肩膀上，凑在她的耳边喷了一口气。

"好好看，别动手动脚的，还做着饭呢。"

今夏被他的炙热鼻息喷的头皮发麻，有些别扭的挪了挪身子。

"不动，等下吃完了再动。"

陆先生乖乖的点了点头答应下了，只是身体还贴在今夏的身后，那处已经抬头的棍状硬物开始抬头，硌在了今夏的腰间。

"色鬼，这还没饱暖呢，就思淫欲了？"

今夏不置可否。估计身后的陆先生是觉得这厨房不错了，想在这里玩玩情趣了。

果然，正如今夏所想，这一顿饭吃得异常的快，主要是今夏自己也有些难耐不住了。

她身上的围裙还没摘，直接就被身边的陆绎站起身来，俯身一个公主抱从椅子上抱起，然后整个人就被放在了厨房那个巨大的大理石料理台上。

"嗯，有点冰……"

尽管身上穿着长袖的家居服，但是面料还是很轻薄的，今夏坐在冰凉的大理石料理台上，被屁股下传来的凉意激得一个哆嗦，挪了挪身子。

"给你找个东西垫着？"

陆绎此刻下半身绷的老高，看见她有些不适的样子还是停下了手中解了自己身上衣服的动作，挑了挑眉用视线搜寻着手边有什么东西能够给她垫在屁股下面，不至于这么难受。

"不用了，陆先生亲自让我热起来不就好了？"

今夏笑了笑，将自己的双腿有些羞涩的朝着对方打开，伸了手到陆绎面前，环住了面前紧贴着自己站着的男人脖子。

"小坏蛋。"

鼻尖的茉莉绿茶香更浓了，陆绎深吸一口按耐下自己内心险些失控的欲火，低下头就着她主动贴上的动作含住了她的红唇，一边伸了舌头去勾缠，一边双手飞快的脱下自己的衣服，还是将小家伙的小屁股一托，动作麻利的将自己价值不菲的高定真丝面料睡衣直接就塞到了她的翘臀下面垫着。

"别弄了，反正到时候也会蹭掉……"

今夏微眯着眼睛沉醉于陆绎软嫩的唇瓣之间，依依不舍的将二人的红唇分开一条缝，含糊不清的说道。

"今天换个姿势。"

陆绎笑了笑，不等今夏回过神来，赶紧凑过头去，重新将二人的唇贴紧。

"唔嗯……"

今夏已经被情欲搅和得一团浆糊的小脑袋想了半天才理解他刚才话里的意思，心道他这个老流氓又从哪里看了些什么乱七八糟的东西，竟然还想着解锁新姿势。

只见陆绎左手托着今夏瘦削的下巴，将自己的唇瓣若即若离的凑过去亲吻几下又蜻蜓点水一般地离开，逼得小家伙将全部心思都放在这场完全不爽的亲吻中时，伸了右手一颗颗不紧不慢的解着今夏身上家居服的纽扣，让那件对襟的上衣敞开环，露出被纯白色蕾丝胸衣包裹的一对椒乳，颤颤巍巍的暴露在微凉的空气中，有些可怜人的模样。

她似乎偏爱蕾丝和白色。

陆绎眼角看到了内衣的样子，默默记下了她的喜好和尺码，赶明儿准备再给她准备点好玩儿的东西。

上半身点到即止，陆绎并没有急于临幸那对小白兔一般挤出浅浅沟壑的酥胸，反而转了个方向去脱她的下裤。

"乖，抬抬屁股。"

一只手并不能将裤子顺利脱下，陆绎诱哄着面前仰头享受自己亲吻的小家伙抬了腰，一把将她的下裤褪下落在了地上，仅剩一条已经被蜜液浸透的白色三角棉布内裤。

"忍不住了，嗯？"

他的手指坏心思地隔着薄薄的棉质布料戳了戳那处明显深了一块儿的地方，不出所料湿漉漉的。

"嗯哈……够湿了，你别摸了，直接进来……"

今夏被他的动作激得呻吟一声，这才从亲吻中回过神来，两条分别摆在陆绎腰侧的双腿不满地在他的腰间上下蹭了蹭，还试图抬了腰去够他下半身那处还被黑色子弹内裤包裹，勾勒出骇人形状的大家伙。

"别急，今天这个姿势进得深……直接进去我怕你受不了。"

陆绎被她的动作钩得心痒难耐，还是忍不住伸手掏出了自己的硕大用手撸动了几下，紫红色怒张的龟头隔着内裤蹭了蹭她泛起湿意的小嘴儿，只听见身边的小家伙更是不满足的身体前倾，将自己的整个娇躯都贴紧了陆绎健壮赤裸的胸膛。

"陆……你就是故意……啊哈……故意的！"

今夏被他的动作钩得不上不下，快感卡在一半儿，那种想要发泄出来却又不得其所的感觉逼得她都快疯了，整个人眼含春水的瞪了他一眼，打算自己动手丰衣足食。

她抬了抬腰将自己湿透的小内裤脱了下来，不过姿势不太好，只能脱一条腿，堪堪的挂在另一条的脚脖子上，刚准备一蹬腿将其甩下去，谁知陆绎坏心思的一挺腰，那个大家伙擦着蜜穴口儿划过，直接让今夏绷直了身子，双腿重新夹住陆绎，低叫了一声。

"我来。"

他低下头含着她小巧粉红的耳珠说道。

随即上半身的胸衣被他用手解开甩至地上，一对儿刚解放还没蹦哒多久的小兔子就落到了"贼人"的手里，雪白的还嵌着朵朵红梅的乳肉在略有些粗糙的手掌缝间挤出没入，带来的巨大快意更是让今夏难耐的一口咬住了他的肩膀。

"嘶，你这小家伙到还真牙尖嘴利的。"

小家伙这次知道包着牙虚咬了，不过还是有点钝痛。

陆绎无奈的笑了笑，看着她一副"你玩我那我也玩你"的挑衅架势，下半身高翘的大家伙终于发威，在蜜穴口儿蹭了几蹭之后，顶开湿软紧致的大花唇，破开那圈儿咬紧的肌肉，长驱直入。

这一次小家伙坐在料理台上，陆绎则是站着在她的面前，让她的两条细白的长腿牢牢夹住自己的腰，动作比在床上时要得劲儿许多，进得也深。

当那个圆硬的大龟头早早顶到了生殖腔的入口处，可是眼瞅着陆绎那家伙还有不小的一截距离在穴外时，今夏这才知道陆绎口中说的"进得深"是什么意思了。

小脸上带了几丝慌乱。"别跑啊，刚才不是还说直接让我来？"

陆绎一把拽住今夏欲抽离的双腿，挺了挺腰让自己的圆头又撞在了生殖腔的入口处，酸软顿时蔓延开来，让小家伙只能深吸着气缓神。

"唔……不要，陆绎……太深了，会捅坏的。"

平日只是进去一个龟头就酸爽难耐了，今夏不敢想还有一段茎身进去会是什么样子。她摇着头像个拨浪鼓。

"我慢慢来，你不舒服我就出来？嗯？"

他低着头安抚一般的啄吻着今夏的脸颊，声音温柔至极，可是身下的动作却半点儿未停，圆头不断凿着今夏深处的小口，试图破开她的最后一道屏障，真正进入她的身体最深处。

"唔……不要，太酸了唔嗯……"

今夏含着泪拒绝，可是双腿却不受自己控制的死死锁着陆绎的窄腰，一点不像是真的受不住的样子。

陆绎被她箍得腰疼，蜜穴儿里的嫩肉也欲拒还迎的层层叠叠咬上来，更是佐证了他之前在网上看到帖子里说的——向导都希望自己的哨兵能够进到自己生殖腔，不论如何哭诉，那里才是真正给她带来至高愉悦的地方。

粗长的茎干随着今夏彻彻底底的缴械投降一点点的没入她紧窄的甬道，四面八方的痉挛软肉将他死死包裹住。

"唔嗯……啊……"

已经被快感激得不知今夕是何夕的小家伙脑海里一片混乱，仿佛自己除了那粗大的东西，再也感受不到旁的事物，一句完整的话都已经说不出来了。

这种陌生、酸疼又异常满足的感觉前所未有的让今夏惶惶不安的心被填满，盛满了一种叫做幸福的神奇感觉。

见她反应不大，陆绎这才松了自己克制的牙关，提起腰来，顺着她不断收缩的腔道，开始慢慢的抽插起来，然后，越来越快，越来越快……

红肿的小穴口边缘开始泛起被搅出的白沫，两颗沉甸甸的囊袋顺着他的动作一下下拍在她红彤彤的小屁股上，啪啪作响。

今夏迷蒙着双眼无神的看着自己身上紧抿着唇，额头满是细汗，双眸充斥着炙热欲望的男人，突然不知怎的伸出了手，描摹上了他的眉眼，唇边是满足又幸福的笑容。

"唔嗯……陆先生……我爱你……"

"嗯……"

"哈啊你……"

回答她的是陆绎突然的一阵低吼，伴随着他双臂凸起的青筋，一股股热液毫无征兆的喷射入身体的最深处，同样勾起了她的高潮，绞紧的甬道死死的将他的硕物挽留，半点都没流出来。

原来陆先生脸皮总在奇怪的地方这么薄，欢爱的时候说一句"我爱你"就能忍不住破功。

今夏仰躺在料理台上喘着粗气，神游天际一般的想着。

【第七天】

终于迎来了结合热的最后一天，难得起了个大早的今夏坐在床上伸了个懒腰，耙了耙自己乱蓬蓬的头发，意料之中的没有在身边看到陆先生的身影。

很快，卧室门被重新打开，明显是起早出去晨练的男人穿着简单的背心和运动裤，肩膀上搭着一块毛巾从外面走进来，他的身上还挂着一层薄汗，映射在阳光下看起来亮晶晶的。

看着被汗湿的白色紧身背心贴在他的身上，浅浅的勾勒出他饱满的两块胸肌和一排整齐的腹肌形状，某个记吃不记打的小家伙吞了吞口水，明显又开始觊觎某人的美色起来。

"今天这么早？"

陆绎看到床上的人儿难得醒着，挑了挑眉。

"嗯，睡不着了，这几天天天吃了睡睡了吃。"

今夏眼睛直勾勾的盯着陆先生的好身材，点了点头。

"我要洗澡，一起来吗？"

陆先生从她那明晃晃的视线里看出了赤裸裸的欲望，被她一副小色鬼般的模样逗笑了。

"来，来。"

今夏乖顺的点了点头，还没反应过来某人的邀请并不单纯。

甚至还在他朝自己勾了勾手的时候屁颠屁颠迎了上去，主动脱下自己身上的睡衣，和他一起站在了淋浴头下，被温水一打这才察觉出来不对味儿。

陆绎没有选择浴缸，毕竟早晨洗澡都是速战速决，大多选择淋浴。

淋浴房做了干湿隔离，空间并不大，也就只能勉强容下两人，还是在今夏身材比较娇小的前提之下。

背后就是冰冷的玻璃，为了不被冰到并且淋到热水，今夏只能和运动过后，浑身上下还散发着诱人热气的陆先生紧紧的贴在一起站在淋浴头下，几乎是肉贴着肉，谁稍微一动就能碰到对方的存在。

"我们……能只洗澡吗？"

今夏梗了梗脖子，望着某人已经开始抬头的硕大，争取着自己的利益。

"可以啊，我们现在不就是在洗澡？"

陆先生笑了，熠熠生辉，似春日第一抹阳光，灿烂又温暖。

"那，我们说好了……只洗澡。"

今夏将信将疑的看着眼前硕大已经半抬头顶到了自己小腹的男人，努力压下自己胡思乱想的心情。

可是不得不说，眼前的男人洗澡的模样实在太过性感了一些。

晶莹的水珠从淋浴头流下，打在陆绎蜜色，线条感流畅的肌肤上，划过锁骨窝、胸肌、腹肌，顺着人鱼线最后没入那从黑色的丛林，再浇得那丛林中的巨兽水津津的……

今夏没骨气的吞了口口水，原本打算冲一下澡就赶紧跑出去的心思……动摇了。

"给我搓背？"

陆绎没挑明她的小心思，只是按部就班的将自己的身体打湿，然后关上了淋浴，拿着沐浴乳问道。

"好，好。"

今夏色令智昏，完全没意识到自己现在的模样更像是真正急色的人。

"谢了。"

陆绎笑了笑，将手中的沐浴乳递给今夏然后背过了身。后者挤了几泵到手中，揉搓出泡沫之后迫不及待的将自己双手贴到了他还沾着晶莹水珠的后背，感受着手下结实有力的肌肉，顺着他宽阔的肩膀开始一寸寸的抚摸他后背的肌肤。

肩胛骨很漂亮，像是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，她的手指和着泡沫沿着肌理摸过，顺着笔直的脊椎骨再到他因为姿势而分外明显的腰窝。

再到那挺翘的屁股还有那深深的缝隙……

蜜色的肌肤被雪白细腻的泡沫掩盖，那种朦胧又充满无声诱惑的感觉……太让人上头了。

今夏突然觉得自己的鼻腔热热的，终于在控制不住自己理智之前将自己的小手停住，没有去碰触那更过分的区域。

"好了吗？怎么不动了？"

陆先生的声音适时的响起，只是有些闷闷的。

"好，好了……"

今夏被他的话惊醒，赶紧回道。

"那就好，要不你再帮我一个忙吧？"

陆先生回过身来。

"什么忙？"

今夏像是只受了惊的小兔子。

"帮我，再洗洗这里……"他拉过今夏还沾着泡沫的小手，放到了自己早已挺翘的狰狞巨龙上，"你这么熟悉它，应该不会拒绝吧？"

熟悉个鬼！

今夏的手下意识的握住那粗热的东西这才从陆绎眼神中看出几分不对来。

他恐怕早就抱着让自己给他那啥的龌蹉心思！

"我……我洗好了……先出去了。"

今夏松开硕大，不顾手上还沾着的泡沫就要拔腿就跑。

笑话，她今天按理说已经是结合热尾期了，理智基本已经回笼，不再是之前那个整日撒娇缠着陆绎求爱的小粘人精了！对，她不能就这么屈服在陆绎的淫威之下，要教给他什么是克制！

不能每次结合热都由着他的性子来七天了！

"可是，今夏……我好难受，你不会见死不救吧？"

陆大影帝适时上线，抓住今夏逃跑的手，一双勾人的眼眸里满是委屈和不舍。

"我……你自己不可以吗？"

今夏最受不了影帝附体的陆绎，恻隐之心被触动了，开始犹豫不决。

"你知道哨兵没有主动结合热，我可是被你勾出来的结合热，你的过去了，可是我的还没有……我自己解决……是没用的。"

陆大影帝可怜巴巴，开始给今夏动之以情，晓之以理。

"你还没……"

今夏当然知道处于结合热期的哨兵自然需要别人的帮助，除非是打抑制剂，要不然强撸只能"灰飞烟灭"。

只是他没想到这厮会这么不要脸，竟然拿自己的结合热说事儿，这么一听，好像是她自己对他始乱终弃的一般。

"就最后帮我摸一摸，不做到最后好不好？"

陆大影帝开始适时示弱，摆出条件。

"你说的，就最后一次！"

今夏到底还是抵不住他精湛的演技，咬了咬牙，还是重新握住了那个不断跳动的大家伙，尝试着上下撸动了两下。

陆大影帝点了点头，眼底是一抹得逞的笑意。

你问最后？

到嘴的肉哪有不吃的道理？更何况今夏这块肉还是主动送上门来的。

陆绎不光吃了，还吃的心安理得，压着人儿又在浴室来了一发，这才终于鸣枪收兵。

"陆绎，以后我再信你我就是猪！"

今夏趴在被子里，咬牙切齿的承受着陆绎给她那处儿上着药，悔不当初。

"对了，陆先生，我问你个问题……"

她咬了半天牙，这才想到了一个她老早就想问的问题。

"嗯？"

陆绎专心的在她身后替她抹着药，修长的手指沾上乳白色的膏体在她的穴口儿边化开，说不出来的暧昧。

"你书房桌子上的那束花，你摆的？"

"花？你说那束迷迭香？"

陆绎愣了愣，半晌有些不好意思的点了点头。

"怎么突然想摆花了？"

今夏莫名对于眼前这个从不懂得浪漫的，结果这么久连朵玫瑰花都没送给自己的男人产生了深深的好奇。

"那天林会长送来的，说是摆在书房，这样会让我工作之余……"话说到一半，陆绎顿了顿。

"工作之余什么？"

今夏被他勾出了刨根问底之心，也不顾及着自己还在趴着被他抹药了，直接转过了身子，抬头去瞧他，却发现某人难得羞红了耳朵。

"她说迷迭香的话语是'思念我，回想我，永远留住对我的爱'，每次看到这束花，就会让我……让我记得你。"

陆先生有些犹豫，终究还是原原本本的将话说了出来。

"所以你不光信了？还听话的每次看到那束花就想到我？"

今夏有些瞠目结舌，不敢相信一向沉稳干练的陆大元帅在这种事情上竟然这么可爱和幼稚，而且听了自己的话还故作淡定的点了点头。

望着眼前不知何时只要看着自己，满心满眼都是他自己都察觉不到的温柔的男人，今夏突然觉得自己的眼眶有点湿，心里最柔软的那处也像是被他触碰到了，酸酸的。

"傻瓜。"

明明那么聪明的一个人，怎么到了关于自己的事情上，单纯的就像是一个傻瓜。

传说：

西洋民间流传着无数迷迭香的浪漫传说 。迷迭香的香味浓郁，据说古代匈牙利女王喜欢用迷迭香泡澡而古代人相信它可以加强记忆力，所以它也有海上灯塔之称。当外出的船迷失方向时，迷航的水手可以凭借着这浓浓的香气来寻找陆地的位置。

就如同今夏身上那独一无二的向导素气味，犹如一盏陆绎生命中的明灯，指引着他找到了她，拯救了她，又和她有了一个共同的家。

后续见原贴，如果喜欢请小红心小蓝手支持吖


	12. 闹元宵

（今夏诱惑陆绎把持不住篇。）

北镇府司。

又是查案直到天完全黑透了，陆绎揉了揉眉心抓起身旁岑福走之前留下的食盒。今天府里的锦衣卫有家室的没家室的大多都提前告了假申请早退，陆绎只当他们是有事，都挥了挥手直接准了。

等到他走到街上，这才发现原本就热闹的京城街巷今天更是人头攒动，随处可见大大小小的汤圆铺子，空气中弥漫的桂花糖的气息，还有小贩叫卖的吆喝声。

原来今日竟是正月十五，元宵节啊。

回了陆府，路过的下人都纷纷说夫人一从六扇门回来就窝在厨房，陆绎好奇，也就直接换了常服后过去。

推开门，果然见一身月白色长袍的少女正挽着袖子站在桌案前，手里捧着个诺大的簸箕，正在上下摇晃着，打眼瞧过去，里面落了几十个白白胖胖的糯米团子，在簸箕里的糯米粉里来回打着滚。

"大人回来了？"

今夏一抬眼看到了门口的陆绎，下意识的伸手抹了把自己的脸，却不曾想手上还沾着糯米粉，这一抹顿时把自己变成了一只小花猫。

"怎的今天想起来自己做了？"

陆绎走过去为她擦去脸上的糯米粉，从身后环着正在劳作的今夏细瘦的腰身。她今天怕弄脏衣服，系了围裙，前面看不显，从后面一瞧更觉得腰身纤细，臀部挺翘，看的人喉咙直发干。

"就是看见街上滚元宵的挺好玩的，我又闲来无事自己回来试试。"察觉到陆绎在自己腰身上的手渐渐收紧，就连健壮的胸膛也紧贴到了后背上，炙热的呼吸一直扑到自己的耳后，痒痒的，今夏只觉得脸上臊得慌，想要推开他，可是手又脏，顿时有些无奈，"大人，厨房脏。"

"不脏，我就这么看你做。"

陆绎将自己下巴搁在今夏的头顶，垂着眸子看着她一下下掂着手中的簸箕，不一会那糯米团子便越来越大。

"那大人你烧火？"

今夏被他箍得根本腾不开身子，望着黑洞洞的锅头，她扭头在陆绎的俊脸上亲了口，语气有些讨好的意味。

"好。"

陆绎对今夏的主动示好向来没什么抵抗力，红唇一落，心就软了半截，那里还记得府里有这么多的下人，随便喊一个来分分钟都能把火给升起来。

锅里的水滚了，今夏把簸箕里滚好的元宵到了进去，拿着木铲子搅着锅里的水防止粘锅。

身旁的陆绎又粘了上来，薄唇贴在今夏修长白皙的脖颈上，伸出舌尖来挑着她落到锁骨处的一缕青丝。

今天就连陆绎自己也觉得自己有些奇怪了，明明今夏今日的打扮同往常没什么区别，可是看到他眼里却是一副心上人儿穿着凸显身材曼妙曲线的衣裳，一颦一笑都仿佛媚眼如丝，招招勾得他气血翻腾，把持不住。

"大人别闹，痒。"

今夏被他的舔舐的动作弄得痒了，伸出手想要去拍他的脑袋，却被他又含住了指尖，轻轻舔吮着。

"唔……大人你今天怎的……"

这下今夏也看出陆绎的不对劲儿了，如果说之前还是想要粘着自己，现在的举动却是实打实的调情求欢了。陆绎湿软的舌尖一寸寸舔过今夏的指头肚儿，带起一阵让她神驰神往的熟悉快乐。

"夏儿，我想要你。"

越是抱着怀里的人儿，嗅着她发间的馨香，陆绎就越是觉得自己下面绷的都疼了。大手不满足于只圈着她的腰，开始上下其手，打着她衣服下面柔软肌肤的算盘。

"还煮着元宵呢，大人等好了再来。"

今夏看着锅里被沸水煮的升升降降的白团子，还是狠了心推开了他。

二人之间保持了一段距离，倒是让陆绎脑子清明了一些，眼神也不似之前那般被浓浓的欲望填充。

陆绎怕自己好不容易平复少许的热欲又升起来，只能蹲下身子安心的添柴加火，不再去看今夏那无时无刻不在勾着的身子。

很快，元宵煮好了，汤里今夏还添了一把干桂花。

陆绎这才想起岑福之前给自己的食盒，拿出来摆到桌子上打开，发现里面是两瓶桂花酿。

"怎么想起来买酒了？"

今夏解了围裙又洗了手，这才端着两碗煮好的元宵走进了屋子。

屋子里薰着一种淡淡的薰香，旁日里今夏并不怎么用薰香，因此陆绎进来之前还有些吃惊，不过也没多想，只当她借着过节的名头整点不一样的氛围。

那香气有点像月季，但又不太像，陆绎不怎么精通香道，只觉得闻了之后精力充沛，就连某处蠢蠢欲动的物事也开始不安分起来。

"岑福给的。"

陆绎只怕他今天这种急色的样子吓着今夏，清咳了两声，又盘了腿坐着，撩了袍子上去，掩饰自己翘起来的某处地方。

今夏笑眯眯的看着陆绎有些尴尬的神色，放下了手中的碗，勺了一颗到陆绎的嘴边。

"芝麻馅的，大人你来尝尝。"

陆绎张嘴吞了，牙齿咬破润滑雪白的糯米皮，里面灌了糖的内馅又香又甜。

明明只是只再普通不过的元宵，可这陆绎看了，总想起了自己每次和今夏亲昵之时最爱搓弄把玩的酥胸，也是这般雪白软弹，一咬上她挺立的玫红乳尖，她的嗓子里便会溢出婉转的呻吟。

陆绎只觉得自己今天怕是疯魔了，怎么时时脑子里都在想着这种事情。

"这酒确实不错，大人怎么不喝？"

今夏看着陆绎的双眸愈来愈红，望着香炉里所剩无几的香料，眯了眯眼睛，笑得更欢了。

"喝……"

这表情看在此时陆绎的眼里，只觉得眼前的今夏像是只眯着眼睛，摇着尾巴诱惑着自己扑过去的小狐狸精，他的伸手想要去抓她的藕臂，却被她拿着一杯酒挡了过去。

此时的陆绎哪有喝酒的心思，抓了手中的酒杯一饮而尽，热辣的酒气顺着喉管直冲脑门，熏得陆绎眸中更加疯狂了。

可桂花酿是清淡的酒属，从不会这么烈，他陆绎的酒量又不差，绝对不会一杯就上头。

"夏儿，这酒……"

事到如今陆绎要是再猜不出今夏在打什么主意他便不是陆绎了。

眼前的小家伙见他终于看穿了自己的计划，也不再伪装，撕了之前纯良无害的外衣，笑的狡黠。她杯中的确实是桂花酿，只是给陆绎的那杯不是，是陈年的高粱酒，又添了点佐料，辣得很。

"夏儿，你在玩火。"

陆绎看着今夏慢慢走到自己的身边，如削葱般细白的小手捏着酒杯走到自己身边，微微蹲下身子与自己视线持平。她将酒杯凑到红唇边，并未直接饮酒，反而是伸出那只粉红色的香舌，轻轻舔着杯壁，留下一圈湿滑的清液。

这种满含挑逗意味的动作激得陆绎双目赤红，想要直接把人抱在怀里去探一探那双唇是否带着桂花酿的气息，可是不知怎的那杯酒下肚之后，浑身上下渐渐没了力气，只除了某物肿硬的愈发厉害。

"大人，平日里你在床榻上那么折腾我，今个儿换我来服侍你可好？"

到底是心疼某人借着药性身子难受，今夏饮了杯中的酒，俯下身子，印上了陆绎的薄唇，先给他解解渴。

甫一触到，陆绎就如同见了荤腥的狼，额角都爆出了青筋，狠狠的蹂躏着送上门来的红唇，光是啃咬吮吸今夏的唇瓣还不够，顶了大舌进去舔过她的齿列，圈住她方才就诱惑自己的香舌，与之共舞。

"唔……大人……别急……"

激烈的吻让今夏口中的酒液顺着二人焦灼的唇漏出来不少，洒在今夏的衣领上，沾染上了淡淡的桂花香。

只是陆绎被她下了药，四肢都是软的，要不然此时恐怕早就抱着眼前的人不管不顾的横冲直撞。

好不容易从陆绎激动的吻里拔出来，今夏整了整自己凌乱的衣领。

当然，是扯得更开一些，露出了细长的天鹅颈，精巧的美人窝，还有挂在脖子后的红肚兜红绳，随着今夏俯身做到陆绎大腿上的动作，遮掩着前胸的布料也滑了下来，两只酥胸随着前倾的动作挤出一道引人沉沦的沟壑。

"夏儿，你知道你在做什么吗？"

陆绎仅看了一眼就觉得眼前被气血冲的头晕，赶忙闭起了眼睛。要是今夏没有提前给自己下药，恐怕现在失控的自己早就不小心伤了她。

"我知道啊，今儿个不是元宵节吗？我在闹元宵啊。"

一边说着，今夏还一边叉开腿环到了陆绎劲瘦的腰上，身子底下泛着花蜜的穴儿不断蹭着他早就硬的弹跳的硕大。仿佛还嫌他反应不够似的，一个劲儿的刺激着他。

"你就不怕我伤了你？"

陆绎紧闭着眼睛不去看她外露的春光，可没曾想失去了视觉之后其余的感官更是敏感，身下最宝贝的地方被她这么毫无章法的蹭着，几欲爆炸。

"这合欢散可是我特地问林姨配的，保准让你今夜只有腰和那家伙事儿有力气，其他的地方嘛……"今夏伸出一根手指，勾开了他衣袍的带子，顺着敞开的领口一路滑到他被亵裤裤腰隐藏的一从浓密。

"其他的地方可都软着哩，你怎么伤我？"

看着陆绎忍得一头大汗，今夏笑得开怀，让他陆绎每次办房事就只管死死压着自己，这一次她便要全都讨回来，她就喜欢看陆绎那张把持不住，快要崩溃的脸，真的是太勾人了。

"夏儿乖，我难受不要紧，你下面都湿透了，你怎么办？"

陆绎喉结艰难的滚动，吞了口口水，决定采取怀柔政策。

"谁，谁说我湿了，况且今天是我主动，谁先把持不住还另说呢！"

今夏被他的阳具蹭的确实是发了大水一般痒的厉害，可她不肯认输，直接从他的腿上跳了下来，蹲下身子，小脸正冲着他将裤子顶的老高的胯下，咬了咬直接扒了他的裤腰，将那个早就布满了青筋，茎干粗长恐怖的大家伙掏了出来，拿在了手里。

"唔……夏儿，你别！"

如潮水一般扑面而来的快感终是让陆绎重新睁开眼，那双狭长的眸子布满了红血丝，看得甚是骇人。

只一眼，陆绎便承受不住了，身下的人儿仰着一张微红的小脸，正双手捧着自己的粗大，小嘴艰难的舔着自己不断冒着清液的紫红顶端。

那粉红色的小舌头方才还在自己的口中肆虐，现在则是舔到了让他最受不了的那处，像是舔着糖葫芦一般，卷着冒出的水液填到自己的嘴里。

"你怎么这么大……"

他的那处太大了，今夏不光一手握不住，小嘴撑开了也就只能勉强吞下他的一个前端。

她将那生龙活虎的地方吐了出来，有些气愤的开口。

"夏儿……"

陆绎低叹一声，像是在为自己最后的良知默哀，随即一双肌肉绷紧的双臂牢牢的托住了今夏的腰，趁她还来不及惊呼出口，直接扶着自己叫嚣着释放的大家伙直接顶进了那让他朝思暮想，不断涌着蜜液的私密之处。

"唔！疼！"

粗长的、炙热的大家伙不由分说的整根顶了进来，今夏痛呼一声，很快就被陆绎掐着她的柳腰，疯狂律动的动作顶的支离破碎，连一句完整的话都说不出来。

她不知道为何陆绎突然恢复了力气，只觉得被自己的软肉层层包裹住的大家伙确实是比往日还要勇猛，顶的她连喘气儿都费劲。

"你以为你这点药能迷倒锦衣卫的人吗？"

陆绎一边大力顶弄着倾泻着兽欲，一边舔咬着今夏的耳垂软肉，恶意满满的开口。

"锦衣卫里的人都受过各种毒物的训练，这合欢散在我身上，撑死也就半刻的功效。"

他一手撕了今夏碍眼的外衣，大掌托住方才还诱惑着自己的饱满胸脯，肆意的揉弄着软嫩的乳肉，时不时的掐一掐挺立的红梅，感受着她因为快感而夹紧了自己下半身，带给自己的灭顶快感。

今夏睁着蒙着雾气的眸子不敢置信的望着他，药物加上之前的挑唆，眼前的男人早已经化身为恶狼，正将自己里里外外吃的一块渣子都不剩。

"下次记得，药用了双倍，或许还能留给你时间逃跑。"

随着陆绎一记深入，今夏在半晕半清醒时，听到了他在自己耳边低沉沙哑的声音。

仅仅一次肯定是不够的，陆绎将人儿拴在自己的腰上上下抛着顶弄了许久，又压在了桌子上继续，似是觉得不过瘾又抱着人一边走一边抽动着将人埋回了床榻上。

今夏只觉得自己下半身被那根滚烫的烧火棍来来回回的冲撞着，都磨肿了，却是更加紧窄，咬的陆绎越加疯狂，动作更快更猛。

她已经数不清自己丢了几次，无数次快感铺天盖地的朝她打来，打得她像是只漂泊在海上遇着风浪的小船，随着汹涌的浪潮，好几次被欲望拍在水下，又颤巍巍的浮了上来。

浓稠滚烫的热液不断的涌入船舱，都快要将整艘船填满。

这一夜，正正闹腾了一整夜，直到那艘船彻底散了架，内里盛满的白浊包不住的溢了出来，风浪才渐渐平息。

惹谁，都不要惹陆绎。

今夏这下可算明白的彻彻底底。


	13. 地府一日游

她柔软白皙的小手顺着男人敞开的衣缝伸了进去，毫不羞涩的摸着掌下结实的腹肌和饱满的胸肌，伸出修长的手指顺着腹肌的轮廓一直滑到了腹股沟，再挑开腰间的松紧带，摸索到那一整片茂密的黑丛林，握住内里叫嚣的硕大。

"唔……命根子在你手里呢，岂不是不答应都不成了？"

男人难耐的闷哼，垂眸看着怀里小家伙不安分的小手，无奈的笑了笑。

"谅你也不敢。"

今夏得意洋洋的撸动着手中跳动的硬热，朝着他抛了一记媚眼。

"你若老了，我陪你一起，大不了自毁神格和你一起当个普通人，生同衾 ，死同穴，跨过奈何桥时再让薛阎王行个方便，把我们俩下一世再绑在一起。"

陆绎被她的小眼神瞧得心痒痒得很，不再仅流连于她形状优美的脖颈儿，伸出手来也开始解着她的睡衣。

她穿的是一件连体睡裙，以领口的几颗扣子解开了就可以一把从头揪下来。

顺着她半支起身脱衣服的动作，陆绎将人儿重新压在身下，顺便把自己的裤子也脱了，那个方才还被她握在手心把玩的大家伙此刻威风凛凛的，随着主人的呼吸正在跳动。

"谁和你再绑在一起。"

今夏一眼就瞥见了他颇为有分量的那处儿，尽管见过多次脸皮早就练厚了，还是不免觉得有些羞人，挪开了视线不去瞅他。

"你若跑，我就追，这么多年都能把你找回来，区区一个孟婆汤奈何不了我。"

陆绎见她又开始害羞了，完全没了之前挑火时候的皮劲儿，薄唇微勾，一把按住她的柳腰，将她早就湿润的私处不偏不倚正好摁在了他的圆头，有些紧涩的入口处被火烫的东西一戳，泊泊又涌出一股透明的水液。

"霸道！"

今夏被他的动作戳得一口气差点没喘上来，这会儿看到那大家伙就抵在自己花唇边也顾不得害臊了。

那硬热的大家伙正难耐的来回戳刺着她的软肉，撑开两片粉嫩嫩的花唇，就着蜜液的润滑，一寸寸的朝着自己的身体里顶了起来。

"你……唔……你下次进来说一声，这么大……怪难受的。"

今夏被他的大家伙撑的又酸又胀，一双手紧张的抓在他的阔背上，红唇抿得紧紧地，就怕自己又忍不住说出什么刺激了他的浑话来。

"多谢夫人夸奖。"

某人全当今夏的话是在夸自己器大活好，不仅身上的动作未停，手上也开始得寸进尺，揉搓上她垂在身侧的两朵饱满绵软的胸脯。

"唔，你这人怎么次次……唔啊……上了床就这么混蛋！"

整根粗长的热物全数捅进，被强迫撑开的娇嫩甬道紧紧地收缩箍紧那个罪魁祸首，没等她缓过劲来儿，身上的男人便重新摆了腰，将那粗大连着穴肉抽至穴口，仅剩一个紫圆的圆头时又狠狠的长驱直入！

看着身下人儿骤然绷紧的脚趾和脸上开始涣散的表情，再了解自家媳妇儿不过的男人知道她就是口是心非，次次动作大了点就嚷嚷着要慢下来，等到他真的慢了又哭哭啼啼的催促自己加快动作。

虽然小家伙不再像是千年之前身为小桔梗花精那般缠着自己，总是笑着给自己讲趣事儿，可如今的她既坚强又柔软，次次嘴上强硬说是不怕，身体倒还诚实的很。

陆绎爱极了她在自己面前口是心非，眼珠子一转就想出无数古怪点子的样子，这说明她活得比之前要开心的多，这里不再只是那个困住了一方精怪的树林，这里有他、有杨岳、有上官曦……还有很多认识她，了解她的好朋友。

身下的动作又快又猛，再一次沉浸于情欲之中的今夏仰着头望着压在自己身上的男人，看着他一双充满柔情蜜意的眉眼，幸福又庆幸的笑了笑。

真好，兜兜转转这么多年，我和仙君还在一起。只要他在我的身边，我就什么都不会再怕了。

他可是我的金甲神人，遇难成祥，逢凶化吉。

这可是他当年亲口告诉我的，也亲身印证了。

激烈的动作进行到了尾声，粗硕的硬物就着今夏身子攀上高潮时的颤动，也终于精关大开，浓稠的白精争先恐后的射进痉挛抽搐的甬道深处，将她的身心都一一填满。


End file.
